Gannondorf's Return (Part 2)
by Zalei
Summary: ...Do you remember the other story? Link's New Enemy (Part I)? Well, this is the 2nd part. But it's not done yet ^^; and I don't plan on finishing it. This was written 5/20/01. So it's somewhat old. ^^; But it's not good, cause I didn't edit it yet and it
1. Default Chapter

Gannondorf's  
  
Return  
  
(Part II)  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
In the peaceful castle, down the Royal's room, Link and Zelda would happily look down at their 2-year-old baby. "Oh Link look! He's clapping his hands," said Zelda joyfully. Link was over at his cabinet getting dressed. He tied on his belt and peeked over at the baby. He awed, "Amazing." Then he sat next to Zelda and held onto her waist. "We're celebrating Tarkainius's birthday today love." She tilted her head. "Oh?" Link nodded. "Why, did you not know?" She shook her head cluelessly. Link laughed and stood up with her. "Well know you know." Zelda smiled and set her head lightly on his shoulder. "I feel a bit guilty about not knowing…" He let go of Zelda and walked to the door. "It's alright. The celebration is already getting started. Dress up our son and I'll meet you outside." She nodded. "Very well."  
  
Deep in the desert, over at the lonely temple, Teamius walks inside and hides behind the doors. Then a massive sea of sand bursts into the temple. He flies in the air and looks for his buried thrown. With the force of wind, he slams into the sand and blows most of them out the temple. Then he looked at his thrown and sat down. At the entrance, a Lizafos would run in and cough out the dirt that went in his mouth. He would bow in front of Teamius and looked up. "S-sir, Link and Zelda a-are having a c-celebration for their t-two-year-old son, Prince Tarkainius." He glared at the Lizafos signing him to leave. The Lizafos ran out like a fast-forwarded tape. Teamius got up and walked outside.  
  
"Alright, Tarkainius is all dressed up and ready. Isn't he so cute Link? He has my eyes and your hair. I'm sure he's going to become the most handsome Prince we ever had," said Zelda joyfully. Link walked up to Tarkainius and lifted up his chin. The baby made funny noises that made Link laugh, "Well, everything is all ready now. We just need our birthday boy. Everyone is there to see him." Zelda got up and walked outside.  
  
In front of the castle, Zelda gazed at the beautiful site. Everything was ready and lots of people and races were there. Link saw Sheik talking to a Zora. King Zora was talking to Daruana. Some Gorons rolled themselves up like a ball so that kids can climb on them. The Gerudo's stayed from a far distance. The Kikiri came also. Link was surprised that they came at all. He went up to Saria and asked, "Saria, how did you come here? I thought that you can't leave the Forest." Saria said, "You think that you can just leave us there without enjoying ourselves? The Great Deku Sprout said that we are allowed to leave if we get something from him. You see these green medallions we're wearing? It's for us to live. When we come back to the Forest, they will disappear and we would have to get another one from the Great Deku Sprout." Link said, "Wow, interesting. Would you like to eat some fruits? We have a bunch of them on that table to your right." Saria nodded and told the other's to follow her.  
  
(Spirit Temple) Teamius sat in his chair and began thinking again. 'Now that I it's time, I should take someone as my apprentice and raise him to be like me. But who's to be my pupil?' he thought. Teamius clapped twice and in came a Lizafos. "Sir?" it said. Teamius('s first words in the story) said, "Is their any infants in Hyrule?" The Lizafos said, "Sir, Link's son, Tarkainius, has his blood and would make a perfect son for you to train and keep as your own. He has the courage of Link and the wisdom of Zelda." Teamius smiled, "Alright, now tell me, is there any Sheikahs lefted in Hyrule? I've heard that there is a legendary Sheikah." "Yes Sir," said the Lizafos, "His name is Sheik. He's Zelda's guardian." Teamius made a sign for him to leave. He got up and walked outside. "Now's the time I should get to work," said Teamius. He disappeared from the desert. If you look closely at the sand, you would see Teamius leave tracks behind.  
  
At the castle, Teamius hid behind the shadows. "Look at them, all so happy. But that'll change once I take over with my father," he said quietly. His eyes glowed red as he scanned the area. To his left, he saw Sheik standing in the shadows also. Sheik was looking down at Zelda. He turned his head and saw Teamius. He smiled and disappeared. Sheik gasped, "Who was that? I couldn't trace a step of it. But that's impossible. Only Sheikahs can go that fast. Unless it's another Sheikah." Sheik ran around without being sited from people. At a dark corner, he saw a figure coming out. Sheik gulps, "Teamius!" He smiles and throws him on the wall. Sheik, all unconscious, was carried away.  
  
When Sheik woke up, he was at the Spirit Temple. He looked around and saw no one in sight. "How did I get here? Oh yeah, Teamius. Where is he? Well, if he's not going to show his face, I might as well leave." Sheik walked towards that door, but before he could reach it, he walked into a force field. He fell on the ground. "What the?" "Don't think that you'll be going anywhere Sheik," said a voice. Teamius came out of no where and said, "Glad to see me?" "Teamius," he growled, "What is it you want from me?" Teamius folds his arms and smirks. "I need someone who could work on my side. Or someone who can do my doings." "Why not take anyone else? Besides, how did you disappear so suddenly at the castle?" asked Sheik. Teamius said, "I've been working on that. My father instructed me. Took years to accomplish. But that does not concern me right now. Enough with the chit chat. It's time I took control of you." Sheik threw out a Telenut. But when he slammed it on the ground, he was still in the force field around him. Teamius laughs, "Don't think that you can use your pathetic cleverness to get away from me Sheik. I now all about that. Besides, there's no point running away from your fears." The force field around Sheik got small enough for him not to move. He grabbed Sheik's head. His hand electrified Sheik's head. Sheik was yelling in pain. A force in Sheik's mind was pulling out all of the memories in him. Teamius let go of his head and Sheik flew across the room and crashed against that wall.  
  
"Now Sheik, it's time for you to get to work," said Teamius. Sheik got up and kneeled down to Teamius, "Yes Commander, what must I do?" Teamius said, "I want you to go back to the party and get Tarkainius." "At once, my lord," Sheik said quietly. He got up and threw a Telenut.  
  
(Hyrule Castle) Zelda walked around to greet everyone. Some of the Kikiris held Tarkainius. "I'm not holding him at all! If he's Link's son, then I'm not touching it!" Mido groanes. Zelda set Tarkainius closer to Mido. Tarkainius's hands held Mido's nose and laughed. "Ahh! Get off me you baby!" Mido backed away and lefted. "I guess Mido's not that interested in babies," Saria said sadly, "Sorry about that Your highness." Zelda said, "Oh I don't mind really. But what I do mind is his attitude." Saria sighed and walked away to eat with the other Kikiris. Zelda walked past a table that had a dark figure under it. Zelda got suspicious and bend down to look under. When she lifted up the tablecloth, the dark figure was gone. "I thought I saw something?" she said to herself.  
  
The dark figure followed Zelda wherever she went. Zelda felt uncomfortable about it and went to Link. "Link, I think something is following me around," she said. "Are you sure? Where's Sheik? Maybe he's following you." Zelda looked worried, "But Link, he would never follow me like that. Besides, I sense something bad is going to happen." "How can you be so sure?" said Link, "But just to be safe, stay close to me." Zelda spoke out loud, "Sheik, I demand to show yourself!" Some people stared. Link told them to mind their business. "Link, it's not Sheik. It feels…evil." Link took out his sword and shield. "Show yourself!" yelled Link.  
  
Behind some crates came out Sheik. His eyes glowed red. "Sheik! Hey, how you doing? Just several hours ago, you were talking to a Zora. When Zelda called you, why didn't you show up?" Zelda gasped, "Link, that's not Sheik! It can't be, he's never looked like that before." Link stared at Sheik. Sheik's eyes were glowing and if you looked closely, it almost looked like his whole body was glowing also. "Link, he's not himself. Keep your ground," said Zelda. Sheik raised one of his hands towards them. "I'm not here to fight. I want that boy, Prince Tarkainius," he said. Zelda cried, "What for?" Sheik said, "Nothing you should now. My master will tell you one day." "Master?" Zelda asked, "I thought you were my guardian?" Sheik said, "The only master I've ever had in my life was Teamius." Sheik took out a nut and slammed it on the ground. A fog covered the place. Everyone gasped and chattered. Zelda looked around and bumped into some people. "Link! Where are you?" she yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, Sheik got in front of her. Zelda screamed and backed away. "The boy Zelda, hand over the boy. My master wants him!" Sheik punched Zelda and grabbed Tarkainius. He took out a Telenut and slammed it on the ground. Everything flashed and turned back to normal. Some people looked around and spoke to one another. Zelda, on the ground, got up and began to cry. Link ran up to her saying, "Zelda, are you ok?" He picked her up and held her. Zelda set her hands on her stomach and said, "Link! Tarkainius has been taken away! Sheik took him! He said that he works for Teamius!" Zelda cried even more. "Wait here Zelda, I'm going to go after him." "But how will you know where he's at?" she asked. He said, "Teamius lived in the Spirit Temple remember?" He set Zelda down and played Requiem of Spirit. Zelda slowly walked around making sure everyone lefted.  
  
When Link got to the Spirit Temple, he ran to the door. But before he could open it. Someone kicked across the ground. Link got up confused. He looked up and saw Sheik standing on a rock. "Where do you think your going? You can't get past through that door. It is forbidden," said Sheik. Link yelled, "My son is in there! And if you think that you can just steal my son, then your wrong!" Sheik said, "No need to yell, I'm not that far. Besides, by now, Teamius should've gotten Tarkainius up and training." "Training? For what? He's only a baby!" yelled Link. Sheik said, "Well that's too bad. I don't make the rules in this game Link." "What's going on?"  
  
Link and Sheik looked at the Temple's door and saw Teamius. Link took out his sword and got a bolt of energy at Teamius. He slapped it out of the way. Link awed in surprise, "How did you do that! No ones never gotten past that!" Teamius laughed, "Now I can see how weak you are. That must be your swords strongest invasion besides from the Spin Attack." "How did you know?" asked Link. Teamius smiled and took out his sword. His sword had a red handle and a silver blade. He showed Link the bolt of energy shot. He aimed for a rock and shot it. The rock exploded everywhere. Link dodged each one that came to him. Teamius grunted, "Don't think that you can take me out now Link. I'm sparing your life so that you can work on your pathetic skills. Ha, some Hero of Time." Link's hand tightened from the anger in him. Teamius laughed, "Go home Link, you can't do anything here. Unless you want to fight with me then it'd be my pleasure." Link heard what he said and took out his shield. His gautlets flashed into the Golden Gautlets. He raised his shield towards the light. The shield shined really bright. When he looked at his shield, it was the Mirror Shield. His boots grew out wings (Hover Boots). His arrows fired out the Light arrow. "Haha, I see your getting ready. But it'll be no use Link." Link held his fist up and showed the back of his palms to Teamius. Out glowed the Triforce of Courage. Teamius laughed lowly. "Alright Teamius, just you and me, Sheik or no one else can interfere," said Link. Teamius nodded. Link jumped in the air and landed on a rock. Sheik watched the fight from above the Temple.  
  
"It's foolish to fight me Link. You know that you won't win," said Teamius. "It's better to try to have never try at all," said Link. Link did a jump attack at Teamius with his sword. Teamius quickly got out of the way and stood still. Link slammed a Deku Nut on the ground, which slowed down Teamius. He took out his Light Arrow and shot Teamius. Teamius got back to focus and caught that arrow right in his hands. He threw the Light Arrow back to Link. Link gasped and jumped out of the way. "Now I think it's my turn to strike," said Teamius. He flew in the air and shot a huge fireball at Link. Link flashed into his Fire Resistance Tunic and used his Mirror Shield to deflect the attack. The Fireball shot back at Teamius. He also deflected it back to Link. Link deflected it back to Teamius. Teamius shot another Fireball with the other he threw at Link. The Fireball was too big for Link to run away from. He kneeled down and kept his shield up. The Fireball hit Link. But Link was able to keep it from hitting him. The Fireball pushed Link into the ground. Link threw it in the air where it exploded. "You were only lucky Link. I was just warming up. Now check out my Electric Ball," yelled Teamius. He raised his hand in the air and gathered up black energy. The ball formed Electricity. Link kept his sword and shield ready. When Teamius shot it, it got Link's shield and electrified Link. He yelled and fell to the ground. Teamius flew down and walked up to Link. "The victor, me. Now Link, I'm going to tell you this one more time. Leave, you can't possibly defeat me now." He held his hand in front of Link. His hand grew a ball of red. Link gasped and thought to himself, 'But I can't give up, I never do. I can't give up to this guy. But if I stay, he'll kill me. Navi is not even with me. She can't be here to heal me. I'll be dead by the time she finds me here.' "Well?" said Teamius impatiently. "Give me Tarkainius and I'll leave," he said weakly. Teamius laughed, "Then I'll take that as a no." Link's eyes widened. 'If I die, I'll leave Zelda with nothing left,' he thought. "Wait, I'll…go," he said quietly. Teamius chortled, "Good choice Link. Now, leave before I change my mind!" Link slowly got up. He held his sword and shield and started walking. Behind him, he could here Sheik and Teamius criticizing and laughing at him. Link looked down from the disappointment.  
  
Back at the castle, Link found Zelda looking at Tarkainius's Crib. When she heard Link coming in, she looked up and stared at him. Link looked back at Zelda. "Link, our baby," said Zelda sadly. Link sighed and walked away. He went to the courtyard and sat down on the steps. Link hesitated for a long time and didn't go to sleep. Zelda watched him. She walked up to Link and sat besides him. 


	2. Gannondorf's Return (Chapt. 2)

Chapter 2  
  
(A week later…) Link was still at the steps in the courtyard. Zelda walked up to him again and sat besides him. "Link, don't you think that you're taking this too seriously. I mean, so what if our son is gone? I know that we'll eventually get him back. You can't be that depress can you?" "It's not that Zelda, for the first time in my life, I gave up. I gave up a fight with Teamius just because I didn't want to die. I didn't want you to be alone. Alone like that other Zelda in the future." Zelda looked down and said, "Link, you know that you can do whatever you want. You don't have to give up because of our son or me. Was he that strong?" Link sighed, "He's far more greater than I am. I have to work even harder now if I want to get Tarkainius back." Zelda thought for a second and said, "Link, let me go and see Teamius. I want to fight him myself. I want to see how strong he is. Besides, he won't know where I will go if I use my Telenut." Link looked up at Zelda. "Zelda, he's too strong. Besides, do you really want to show him your other identity?" he said. Zelda said, "But everyone knows that I can disguise myself as a Sheikah already. So don't worry about it. I'll come back and tell you how it went. I won't die you know." Link said, "Ok Zelda, but I'm warning you. If you want to fight, then I'm not stopping you in doing that. Just, be careful Zelda. I don't want to loose you." Zelda nodded. She walked out of the Courtyard and went to the barn to get Epona.  
  
"Don't worry Epona, it'll be alright. I'm just going to ride you to the Gerudo Hideout, then you can wonder off again," she said. Epona neighed. Zelda got on and they were off to Gerudo Valley. When she got there, she saw that the bridge was built again. At the bridge, she got off Epona and walked.  
  
"Your highness, what would you be doing around these parts of Hyrule?" asked the Carpenters' Boss. Zelda said, "Goodman, I'm going to the Spirit Temple to meet someone there." The Carpenters' boss nodded. Zelda walked into the Gerudo's Hideout. Ragu saw her and ran up to her. "Zelda, it's a pleasure to see you here again. What is it that you want?" "I'm going to the Spirit Temple Ragu. I'll come back to see you again," said Zelda. "But Zelda, you can't go there, weird things have been happening lately. Ever since Nabooru lefted to check the Temple, she never came back. But if your willing to go, is it ok if you find out what's going on over there? And why Nabooru isn't here yet?" Zelda said, "Don't worry Ragu, I'll come back to tell you." A Gerudo clapped twice and the gate to Desert Colossus opened. Zelda went through. "Be careful on the way your Highness!" Ragu yelled back. Zelda yelled, "I'll keep that in mind!"  
  
It was hard for Zelda to get through. The winds kept pushing her back and the sand got into her clothes. When she finally got to the Spirit Temple, she saw Nabooru at the doors talking to Sheik. Zelda ran up to her. "Nabooru! What are you doing here?" she asked. Nabooru said, "Uh, Zelda, hi. How's it going?" Zelda said, "Nabooru, what are you doing here?" Nabooru was about to say something until Teamius came out. He made a sign for Nabooru to go in. Nabooru frowned and lefted. Sheik backed away and jumped on a rock. "Teamius! I want my son back!" Zelda yelled. Teamius did nothing. Zelda raised one of her hands and shot a light beam at Teamius. Teamius deflected it and grunted. "Hey, why don't you talk? Ever gone to school?" asked Zelda. Teamius set his hands aside. He looked straight into Zelda's eyes. "What are you doing?" Zelda gazed back. She watched Teamius's eyes and realized that they were glowing. She got back into focus and ran. Teamius's eyes shot a laser beam.  
  
"Pretty smart Queen. Tell me, how did you know I was going to hit you?" spoke Teamius. Zelda smirked, "So, you do talk." Teamius grunted, "Ofcourse I talk your highness. Now tell me, how did you know I was going to shoot you?" "Why should you know?" asked Zelda. Teamius changed the subject, "I see you're here to get Tarkainius? Well, that's too bad." Zelda got worried and backed away. "Give me back my son!" she yelled. Teamius laughed, "Where's your courage Zelda? Why do you walk away from me? Are you afraid." Zelda took a few steps forward and raised her hand up. "Give me back my son, or I'll kill you," she said. Teamius laughed again, "If you want to get your son, then go." He walked away from the door. Zelda looked at the door and Teamius. "Huh? You mean that I can go in there right now?" she asked. Teamius pointed to the door. "Ofcourse your highness. I'm not going to stop you." Zelda yelled, "NO! Your planing to do something I just know it! I won't fall for it!" Teamius grinned, "Very smart Zelda, very smart. Now, what are you going to do? Just stand there? I suppose you want to try and fight me am I right?" Zelda said, "If you put it that way, then so be it! I'll fight you!"  
  
Zelda jumped backed and got ready to fight. She stood still and disguised herself as Shannon. Teamius stood still and waited. "Hey! What are you waiting for? Man, you have no senses do you! Fine, I'll make the first move if you're going to do nothing." She threw a nut on the ground and the place flashed white. Shannon ran up to Teamius quietly and punched him. But her attack bounced off him. She fell on the ground and moaned. "Owe! Hey, how did you do that! Hey! Talk you redhead!" Teamius smiled; he raised his hand and shot a red beam. Shannon gasped and jumped out of the way. But while she was landing, she got hit with another red beam. Only the beam cut her thigh. Shannon kneeled on the ground and held her leg. She took out a harp and quickly played the Song of Healing. With just a few notes, her leg healed. Teamius's eyes widened but he stood still. "Impressive Zelda, I see you've learned how to be a Sheikah, Shannon."  
  
She got back to Zelda and ran a distance away from him shooting energy balls at him. The force field around Teamius blocked the energy balls from hitting him. "Your much more willing than Link is Zelda, he gave up to easily," said Teamius. Zelda ignored what he said and kept on shooting. "I think I should try my chances in hitting you," said Teamius. He flew into the air and shot a huge red ball. Zelda gasped and ran. When Teamius shot it, Zelda wasn't able to get out of the way. The ball was too big for Zelda to run away from. So she stood still and blocked. When the ball hit her, she screamed. There was a huge explosion and Zelda was hurt flying in the air. She fell to the ground hard and couldn't move. "Now Zelda, make it easy for yourself and stay still as I kill you," Teamius said calmly. Zelda forced herself to transformed into Shannon. She forced herself to get up and slam a Telenut on the ground. She disappeared leaving Teamius. "I guess that's over for now," he said. Teamius walked back inside the Temple.  
  
At the Gerudo Hideout, Shannon dragged herself to the nearest Gerudo. Ragu was walking around and saw Shannon. She ran up to her and called others to help her. "Shannon, what happened? Are you ok?" asked Ragu. Shannon closed one eye, then the other. She was too weak to talk. So she drifted off to sleep.  
  
When she woke up again, she was in a room at the Gerudo's Hideout. "She's awake Ragu," said a Gerudo. Ragu looked down at her smiling, "So, feeling better Zelda? I think you can get up." Zelda gasped, "Huh? How did I become myself? I thought I was Shannon?" She thought, 'It must've been because I didn't have enough energy to stay as Shannon. I must've ran out of magic!' Zelda nodded as she sat up. "I think I'll be going now that I'm better," she said. Ragu sighed, "Ok, I'll see you around then your highness. So long." Zelda walked out of the Hideout and went up to Epona. Epona neighed as Zelda walked up to her. Zelda got on quickly and went to the Castle.  
  
On her way, some people were looking at her. She took a quick glance at herself seeing that she was dirty all over. Zelda blushed and quickly took Epona to the barn. She ran inside accidentally crashing into Link. "Oh, Link, I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming," said Zelda. Link quickly wiped his tunic. "It's ok Zelda, but what happened?" Zelda and Link walked to the Courtyard. On the way, Zelda was telling Link what happened.  
  
"So you see, I had to be Shannon and use a Telenut to escape," Zelda said quickly. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to get stronger. We have to get our son back!" said Link. The two of them sat down on the steps talking. "Zelda, I think it's time I get back to training," said Link. Zelda said, "Well, how about me? I think I need to do the same thing also. Not only you can do this alone." Link said, "Your right Zelda, but both of us can't leave the castle. One of us has to stay." Zelda said, "Well, we can try switching every day." "Great idea Zelda. I'll go first ok? Then you can leave the castle tomorrow. Maybe is the next 5 years, we'll be ready" said Link. "5 years!" Zelda yelled, "Isn't that a bit too long to do training. I mean, Teamius isn't that strong." "But Zelda, Teamius made us look as if we weren't even trying," said Link, "I think one of us should leave the castle for a year and come back later on." "Link, that's too long!" Zelda protested, "How about just day by day. Or week by week. Things will go out good that way." "Alright Zelda. By tomorrow, I'll set off and come back in a week. Then you'll go," said Link. Zelda agreed, "Fine with me. Now, let's go eat some food. I'm starved." Link smiled nodding and followed her out of the Courtyard.  
  
(Spirit Temple) Teamius walks to his chair with a plate of food. He took his time to eat mannerly until he heard loud crying coming from Tarkainius's room. He grunted and yelled out for a Stalfos to come in. "Sir?" it said. Teamius pointed to Tarkainius's room. "Take care of the baby. I've had enough of it's crying." The Stalfos quietly moaned and walked into the room. When the Stalfos shut the door, Teamius heard even more crying. "Doesn't anyone here know how to take care of a baby!" he yelled. "Maybe I can be of some assistance Teamius." Teamius turned his head and saw Nabooru. "Oh, it's you Nabooru. Go in there and take care of the baby," said Teamius. Nabooru folded her arms while walking into the room. "Ok bonehead, out you go. I'll do this for you," she said. The Stalfos walked out quickly before Teamius could look at him. Teamius could here Nabooru singing Zelda's Lullaby in the room. He got upset and yelled, "Nabooru! You are supposed to work for me! I don't want to hear anything about Zelda or Link while you take care of that kid! He'll get memories of his mother and father." "Awe, chill Teamius, I'm just singing a little tune for him. I want him to drift off to sleep," Nabooru said as she walked out of the room with Tarkainius, "So when will you train the squirt?" Teamius set his food aside and called a Lizafos to take it away. He got up from his chair with his hands folded. When he got up to Nabooru, he took the baby from her and carried it. Tarkainius woke up and started crying. "Ahh! Shut up kid. Shut up!" Teamius yelled. Tarkainius cried even louder. Some Stalfos and Lizafos were watching. Teamius threw Tarkainius in the air into Nabooru's arms. The baby stopped crying once it looked at her. Nabooru sighed, "Teamius, you have to take care of it gently. Can't you see that it's only a baby?" Teamius grunted, "I might as well kill him then. He's not worth anything if he cries like that." Nabooru said, "But I thought that you were going to train him?" Teamius yelled, "What! Train a crybaby!" "Just give him some time Teamius. He'll grow and become mature. Then you'll be able to handle him." Teamius said, "Fine, but you'll be responsible for taking care of him. I'm going outside to work my skills." He turned face the door and walked outside. "Don't worry Tarkainius, you'll grow up to be a handsome man just like your father. Too bad I didn't get married. Oh well," said Nabooru softly.  
  
The next day, Zelda got up early and got dressed. She walked up to her balcony looking down at Hyrule. Some people saw her and waved. She waved back smiling. "What a peaceful land. Though everyone is sad. But I shouldn't worry them. Well, how wouldn't they know that my son was gone if there was a lot of people there?" "Zelda, you doing ok?" Zelda turned around and saw Link. "I'm doing fine Link," said Zelda. Link hugged her as he gave her a little kiss. Zelda smiled. "I have to go now Zelda. I'll be back in a week ok?" said Link. Zelda said, "Alright Link, I'll see you back here in another week?" "Another week Zelda. So long," said Link. He walked outside and jumped on Epona. Zelda watched Link leave from the balcony.  
  
On the way, townspeople waved at Link. He waved back and kept on going. Outside of the Castle walls, Link saw the Running Man running towards him. "Hey your highness, how's everything going?" he said. Link said, "Fine Goodman. Now, if you excuse me, I have to be going to Death Mountain. If you like, you can come with me." The Running Man said, "No thanks your highness, I have to keep on running. It's my daily work. Sometimes, I walk people's dogs and send letters to people's house. I get paid for that." "Well alright, see you then," said Link. He pulled Epona's reigns and went for Kakariko Village.  
  
He jumped off Epona and walked up the steps. At the Village, he saw U.N. and C.N. C.N. ran up to him saying, "Your highness, tell U.N. that you saw Gannondorf's son! He doesn't believe me again!" U.N. had his arms folding and laughing really hard. Link went up to U.N. "U.N. just to let you know, I really hate watching you and your cousin fussing over stuff. Will you just believe him and stop laughing insanely?" U.N. laughed, "Hahahaha! Those are funny looking clothes you're wearing your highness! Hahahaha!" Link looked at his tunic. "What do you mean? I wear these all the time," he said. U.N. kept on laughing. Link walked away quietly. Behind him, he heard U.N. and C.N. were yelling at the top of their lungs. Link ignored them and climbed Death Mountain.  
  
"I wonder where Navi is?" he said to himself. "I'm right here Link!" said Navi. Link looked around and found Navi flying around his head. "Thought that you could leave me behind again could you?" she said. Link smiled, "No Navi, I didn't see you that's why." The both of them went up Death Mountain. It took a lot more quickly to get up there since Link was already experienced.  
  
Days past as Link trained very hard in the volcano without his Fire Resistance Tunic. Navi flew about yelling everytime Link stopped. At the castle, Zelda was always lonely at night in her bed. She would always walk up to her balcony waiting for the day when Link came back. A month later, Navi flew back to Zelda telling her how Link is doing. She started coming over every week to talk to Zelda. "Oh," Zelda said, "I hope he returns soon." She sighed as she watched the sky. 


	3. Gannondorf's Return (Chapt. 3)

Chapter 3  
  
(3 months later…) Link jumps on rocks that fall from the volcano making his way into the crater. At the top, he jumps straight into the crater landing on the bridge inside. He quickly runs off a ledge grabbing onto a wall. As he climbed up, the volcano began erupting once again leaving Link helpless unless he gets out before the magma reaches the top. He quickly climbs up the wall and runs towards the exit out of the crater. Just barely he gets out as the lava burns his leg. He rolls to the ground. "Dang! Not again!" he yelled. He got up and quickly ran down the mountain ignoring the pain on his leg. At the bottom, he smiles back at the volcano. "Yes, I'm finally ready to return to my beloved," he said happily.  
  
Zelda walks to her balcony happily sensing that Link would be arriving soon. "Oh," she said, "I'm so excited to see Link once again. It has been so long ever since he lefted the castle." Navi flew around her happily also thinking about it.  
  
Link got on Epona. He slowly went to the castle as people watched him go through. Zelda saw sight of him and screamed joyfully. She ran down the steps running out of the castle. Link runs up to her as they both hug each other. "Link, you finally came back! I'm so happy to see you once again. How was the training going?" she said happily. Link laughed joyfully, "It went fine Zelda. Now, let's go inside and eat. Boy am I starving." Zelda laughed as they both walked into the castle.  
  
"Zelda, you know that you'll have to leave the castle too to also train for yourself," Link said while eating bread. Zelda drank a cup of water then said, "Yes I know Link. I've been working on my skills here at the castle also." Navi was eating breadcrumbs from her bread. After they finished, the two of them went to the courtyard. "Link," said Zelda, "while you were gone, I had many visions. But one of them I saw the most." "Really? What was it about?" asked Link. Zelda held his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "It was a bit strange though. I saw another Sheikah. It looked more like Sheik, but no, it was another Sheikah. Another vision I saw was when I saw a young lady with a boy and Gannondorf. It was hard to see how they looked like because it was in the darkness." "Did you see any other?" he said. Zelda said, "Well, I did saw another one, but it was really nothing. It was about me though. It was just a part when I saw myself with 6 other people. They told me that I was the leader of…something. I forgot what it was? But I just saw it last night." Link hesitated, suddenly realized that the dream she just had was about sages. Her becoming the leader of all the sages. "Link," said Zelda, "something wrong? You look a bit odd." Link shook his head, "It's nothing Zelda."  
  
The next day, Zelda set off to Lake Hylia. She waved at Link goodbye as she lefted. Link walked to the back of the castle and began training again. "You think that Zelda will be fine alone," Navi said, "I could've gone with her." Link shot a target with his arrow and said, "Well, you could've. Why won't you go with her? I have enough protection here in the castle anyway." Navi flew around Link's head, "Ok, I'll go and watch her. Goodbye!" She fluttered her wings as she flew away leaving some fairy dust behind.  
  
(Spirit Temple) A little boy shot a ray of light at a target that made it explode. "Well done Tarkainius," said Teamius. Tarkainius was three months older, but looked more of a 5-year-old. He was wearing a black tunic with black stockings like Link and also a black hood. His skin looked like Link's and his eyes were red. (You might say it looks like dark Link, only a smaller version.) "I'm ready to fight Link father; I know I can defeat him!" he said. Teamius said, "Yes, I know son, but that time will wait." Tarkainius frowned as he shot another ray of light at a Stalfos that was coming in the room. The Stalfos got shot on his arm. He ran away. "But father, I have to fight him! It's been too long!" he whined. "Quiet son before I get mad. You'll fight him when you're ready. Now get back to work!" yelled Teamius. Tarkainius got mad and shot an energy ball a wall leaving a hole. Teamius laughed quietly as he lefted the room.  
  
(Lake Hylia) "It's so quiet here. The water is so beautiful. It's just sad that Link isn't here to see it with me," Zelda said to herself. She gazed at the water for a very long time thinking about her son when suddenly Navi bumped her head. "Navi, what are you doing here?" she gasped. Navi fell to the ground, "Sorry your highness, brought me here to make sure that you'll be all right." Zelda got upset, "Navi, I want you to go back and tell Link that I'll be fine alone. I don't need anyone to watch over me." Navi sighed and flew away. "Link almost reminds me of my father. Always sending guards to go with me wherever I go. I don't need anyone to watch me any more. Not even Sheik; I'm going to make this alone for the next three months." She got up and started swimming.  
  
"Sheik, show yourself to me," said Teamius. Sheik jumped out of no where saying, "You called master?" Teamius said, "Yes Sheik, what's been going on with Zelda and Link? I haven't heard from them in a long time. Anything new?" Sheik said, "They're switching every three months to go off around Hyrule to train. They're trying to get to you someday from what I've heard master." Teamius laughed, "Ha! Like that'll ever happen. Who is away from the castle now Sheik?" Sheik said, "Zelda, she's at Lake Hylia right now. I just saw Navi with her for a while until she flew back to the castle." "All right," Teamius said, "watch over Zelda." Sheik nodded; he threw a Telenut on the ground. There was a flash and Sheik was gone.  
  
"I wonder how is my baby doing?" Zelda said to herself, "I wish I can you see now Tarkainius. I wish that I were strong enough to get you again. I wish that I could see you grow everyday. I think about you all the time when I'm alone my baby. Please, be safe as you stay with Teamius. I'll come back to save you." She began to cry thinking about it. "Tarkainius, my son, be strong and stay alive for me," said Link at his balcony.  
  
(5 years later…) Zelda shot targets with her bow and arrow on her horse as she went to each one. "2,000 points! Perfect score Zelda!" yelled Ragu. Zelda jumped off her horse and ran up to Ragu. "Congratulations Zelda, you've reached 2,000 points again. Why won't you try shooting things that are even farther next time?" complemented Ragu. "Well, I guess. I have to be going now anyway, thanks for the free game Ragu." Zelda got back on her horse and galloped away to the castle. Link sliced a tree down with his sword. He quickly ran below the tree that was falling and grabbed onto it. The tree was nothing compared to Link's strength. He threw the tree in the air slicing it into many small pieces before it touched the ground.  
  
Zelda got back to the castle. She ran up to Link and hugged him. "Link, I'm glad to see you once again!" she said happily. "Yes Zelda, I am also," said Link. Navi flew around them quickly. "Hey you guys, enough with the mushy stuff. Aren't the both of you going to the Spirit Temple now?" Navi complained. Zelda looked at Navi, "I don't see why you should be worried Navi, he's not your son." Navi said, "Ofcourse I know that, but I just want to see him again. I bet he's a big 5 year old now." Link said, "We should go and get Tarkainius. I'm sure we're ready."  
  
(Spirit Temple) "It's time Tarkainius, for you to set off on tracking down the Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time," said Teamius. "Yes father," said Tarkainius. "Sheik will come along to help you just on case," he said. Tarkainius nodded. Sheik followed him out of the Temple. At the field, he ran very quickly to the Kikiri Forest. Some Kikiris were able to see him run to the Deku Tree. "Hey you! What are you doing in the Forest!" yelled Saria. Tarkainius stopped and turned face her. Saria gasped, "You! You look just like Link! Only…evil. Ah! Your Tarkainius!" Tarkainius laughed, "Yeah? So what if I look like him?" Saria sighed, "He's your father." "What?" he said, "I don't believe you. Now, if you excuse me, I will be going to the Deku Tree." "Hey, you can't do that, he's dead already," she said. The other Kikiris gathered around her. "Besides, your evil aren't you? What has Link done to you?" Tarkainius said, "Link? He's never done anything to me. Now leave me alone!" Tarkainius ran to the Deku Tree. There he saw the Deku Sprout. "Hey, I know you have a Spiritual Stone, hand it over before I cut you into a furniture," he said rudely. The Deku Sprout said, "I do not have what you are looking for." Tarkainius's eyes glowed bright. "I know what you're going to do with it. You're not getting it, ever! I can sense evil in you," said the Deku Sprout. "Well, whatever, where is it!" Tarkainius said. The Deku Sprout said, "That I shall not answer for that I know what you're up to." Tarkainius got really mad and got red lasers from his eyes leaving two holes in the Deku Sprout that caused a fire. He ran out of the Kikiri Forest and into Zora's Domain.  
  
Ruto was just feeding Lord Jabu Jabu when Tarkainius ran in front of her. She screamed and dropped the bucket she was holding. "Who are you?" she gasped. Tarkainius ignored what she said and said, "You have the Spiritual Stone don't you?" Ruto said, "It was given by my mother, what do you want with it?" Tarkainius said, "Nothing you should know. Now hand it over before I kill you!" Ruto screamed very loud for the other Zoras to hear her. Tarkainius covered his ears. Ruto got up and gasped, "I know you! Your Prince Tarkainius! How did you become like this?" Tarkainius said nothing as he watched the other Zoras come in with tridents. "Hey kid, no one comes busting in and going for the Princess of Zoras," said a Zora. Tarkainius said, "All I want is the Spiritual Stone. Why must you make a big deal about it? Hand over the Spiritual Stone or I'll curse that huge fish!" Ruto said, "No one takes that Spiritual Stone from me unless they will be my husband. As for you young boy, you're not a Zora. There for, I shall not hand over the Spiritual Stone." "Like I care! I'll kill you if you don't!" Tarkainius yelled. Ruto stood still looking all brave. "If you must kill me, then go ahead, but then you'll never get the Spiritual Stone. If I'm gone, then so is the Spiritual Stone," said Ruto. "Ha!" said Tarkainius, "You think that you would do that? Sheesh, like I'm going to kill you? I might as well kill all the other Zoras so that you don't have anyone to rule over." Ruto gasped, "No you wouldn't! You wouldn't wipe out of Zoras race!" Tarkainius said, "What do you take me for? Softhearted? Sheesh, not in your life time. Sorry Hun, but if you don't hand over the Spiritual Stone, then bye-bye to your precious race of Zoras." Ruto smiled slightly, "Well, I don't see how a little kid like you could take over the whole race of Zoras? I just want to see you kill them. I don't think that you have the guts to kill even one." Tarkainius smirked, "Princess, you've never known me." He took out his small sword and pointed to a Zora. The Zora gasped and quickly ran away. But before he could hide, Tarkainius shot a red and black beam at him. The Zora exploded into the dust. Ruto screamed, "Nahoko!" She ran to where the dust was and began to cry. Tarkainius laughed, "Now about the other Zoras." He aimed for another one. But before he could shoot, Ruto said, "No, please stop! I'll hand over the Spiritual Stone. But only on one condition." "Name it," he said. Ruto got up, "Don't kill any of my race. Leave us alone and don't come back!" "Whatever, just give me the Spiritual Stone," he said. Ruto sighed. She raised her hands in the air and a blue ball of light appeared. Tarkainius watched, as the blue light became the Spiritual Stone. He quickly ran up to her and grabbed the stone. "Thanks a lot princess, I'll be seeing you around sometime," he said. Then he ran off. Ruto fell down to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She began to cry.  
  
"Yes," Tarkainius said happily, "My pops will be very happy when he finds out that I got the Zora's Spiritual Stone!" He ran along quickly making his way to Desert Colossus. At the Spirit Temple, Teamius was walking around thinking about something. "Tarkainius is late again. He should've been here several hours ago with the Spiritual Stone. I hope he didn't get side track on anything," he said. "Dad, I'm home!" Tarkainius yelled. Teamius looked up, "Tarkainius! What took you! I thought that you were playing again. Why did it take you so long just to get the stone? Where is it?" Tarkainius sighed happily. "Here you go father." Teamius took the Spiritual Stone from him and looked at it. "Well done my son. Now, this time, when you get the Goron's Spiritual Stone to not get side track," he said. Tarkainius said lazily, "Yes father." He walked out of the Temple and ran again. "Sheesh, my father always expects the best out of me. He never told me about my grandpa. Oh well," he said to himself.  
  
"What?" Link said loudly. "Your highness, it was taken by your son, Tarkainius," said a guard. "My son!" he gasped. Link sat down wide-eyed looking down to the ground. "My son, did that? Nahoko, was a great Zora from what I've heard? When was my son last seen?" he sadly said. "Sir, he was caught just an hour ago. He lefted rather quickly before us guards got there," the guard said. Link sadly looked down. "Guards, I would like to be lefted alone for a while. Please leave," he said. The guards looked at each other, then lefted. Link was lefted in the room alone sadly thinking. "My son…I would never raise a child who would kill…It's all that evil Teamius's fault; to take my son. I must get him back!" "Link? Are you ok?" Link looked up and saw that it was Zelda. "Zelda, our son was spotted at Zora's Domain. He…killed…a Zora…bye the name…Nahoko," he said. Zelda covered her mouth with her hand and began crying. Then she quickly whipped her eyes and looked at Link. "Link, we must get Tarkainius back before he does anything else!" she said. Link nodded as he got up.  
  
The two of them got ready then set off with their horses. "Where will we go? He could be anywhere," said Zelda. "He's going to Death Mountain. I know what he wants," said Link. Zelda said, "What do you mean?" Link said, "I had a dream about it Zelda. It was about Tarkainius getting the Spiritual Stones and getting them for Teamius. He will be after me and the Ocarina soon. Also the Spiritual Stone that I hold with me." Zelda stayed quiet for the rest of the way looking at Link whenever he can. "Zelda," said Link, "I don't want you to worry about me. You have yourself to take care of, too." Zelda frowned.  
  
When they got there, they quickly ran up the mountain. "Strange," said Link, "Where are all the Gorons. I usually see them rolling down the mountain." Zelda yelled, "Link! Look over here!" Link ran to where Zelda was pointing. His eyes opened as he saw a dead Goron. "Link, it's not dead, I think we can heal it with that fairy of yours which you hold in the bottle," said Zelda. Link nodded. He bent down to the Goron. Blood was dripping down its stomach. "Ok, here it goes," he said. The bottle opened. The Pink Fairy inside flew around the Goron. Link and Zelda backed away from the Goron. They watched all the blood disappear. The Goron got up looking at itself. "Did you heal me?" asked the Goron. Link said, "Yes." The Goron went up to Link and hugged Link. Link's body crushed together. He spoke in an airy voice, "Uh, yes, now, will you let go off me." "Oh, so sorry. Daruana is inside. The other Gorons are trying to stop a little kid. Please help us Link!" The Goron ran inside. Link and Zelda followed.  
  
Inside, Link and Zelda saw their son. "Tarkainius!" Link yelled. Tarkainius looked up and saw them. He went up to them. "Awe, you must be Link. The King of Hyrule. You know, I've always wanted to meet you just to let you know," he said. Link said, "Why's that?" Tarkainius would wipe the sweat on his face; "I told myself that if I ever met the Great King Link of Hyrule, I would kill him. It's my father's request also." Link asked, "Your father?" Tarkainius yelled, "Hello! Ever heard of Teamius! He's my pop!" Link got stunned, "No! That's not true! Tarkainius, I'm your father!" Tarkainius showed a weird looking face, "Really? And I'm supposed to believe this because of what? Just to remind you, I lived with Teamius all my life. I don't see how it could be possible that you are my father. Hey, I just realized that the both of us kind of look the same. But not quite. I think that I'm going to become just like Teamius. He's a cool dad." Link yelled, "That's not true! Zelda and I are your parents!" Tarkainius looked confused, "But I don't get it. You look like me. But I lived with Teamius. Are you sure this is not like a trick or anything?" Link said, "Tarkainius, I know that you won't believe this, but Teamius has made you evil. Don't you ever look at yourself and see yourself clearly? Ever thought why Teamius never really cared for you?" Tarkainius yelled, "That's not true! Shut up! Darauna, hand over that Spiritual Stone or I'll kill all of you Gorons!" Darauna said, "You'll have to catch us first." All of the Gorons rolled into a ball and rolled everywhere. Tarkainius got frustrated. He punched Link out of the way and ran after the Gorons. Link got up and said, "Zelda, Tarkainius, doesn't believe us." Zelda sighed, "I know Link. I wish he knew though." The two of them went after Tarkainius while staying away from each Gorons path as they rolled. Tarkainius finally got knocked out by all the Gorons. He fell to the ground. Quietly, we are able to hear him call out of Teamius. Just when Link was going to pick him up, a clear force field went around Tarkainius. He was lifted in the air, then disappeared. 


	4. Gannondorf's Return (Chapt. 4)

Chapter 4  
  
"No! He's gone!" Link yelled. Zelda hesitated, thinking about Tarkainius. "Zelda," said Link, "I'm going to the Spirit Temple, stay at the castle. Or watch over Goron City." Zelda said, "Alright Link. Do be careful." Link hugged and kissed Zelda. Then he played his Ocarina. The song Requiem of Spirit brought him to the front of the Spirit Temple. In front, was Teamius and Sheik. "Master, Link is here," said Sheik. He took out a Telenut and disappeared. Teamius yelled over to Link, "So I see that you want to come back for you son now. Tarkainius is asleep." "Why did you take my son away from me! What do you want from him? He's only 5 years old!" yelled Link. He went closer to Teamius. Teamius said, "I needed a warrior that has wisdom and courage. The power would come from me. Your son is the only one with you and Zelda's blood. He is very valuable to me. Besides, I made him grow 5 years older. So he's ten." Link said, "He's my son! You have no right to call him for your own!" Teamius grinned, "Well, that's too bad, Tarkainius takes my as his father now." Link yelled with anger. He took out his sword and began fighting.  
  
Teamius flew back and shot a red energy ball. Link's shield flashed into the Mirror Shield, which made the Energy Ball aim for Teamius. He quickly flew out of the way. Link's sword began to glow. Electricity began surrounding the sword. Link shot a bolt of lightning. Teamius tilted his head and made the bolt of lightning fly past him. "Is it my turn yet?" he asked. Link's mouth opened and his eyes widened. Teamius began to laugh. He raised his hand in the air and threw another red energy ball. Link quickly ran out of the way. Everytime Teamius threw a red energy ball, Link was able to block it. This time, he shot a black energy ball, which was a lot faster. He threw so many of them, it looked like Link was getting hit with everyone of them. Link quickly dodged each one until Teamius came in and punched him. Link fell to the ground and was hit by all the energy balls. Teamius backed away and began laughing again. "You see Link, you don't have the power to fight me. You're just to weak." Link slowly got up and played his ocarina, but it was too hard for him to play. So he fell down again.  
  
Without noticing, Tarkainius was able to see the right from above them. "Who is that green guy?" he asked himself. Teamius said, "Now King Link, die!" He shot a red and black energy ball. Link yelled as he felt the ball go through his whole body. 'Now it's all over. Zelda will never see me. I have failed my kingdom,' he thought to himself. Just then, Link saw a bright light. He felt warm air go through him. 'Is this a dream?' he thought, 'Is this what happens to those to die?' "No it is not my young King." Link found himself on a platform. In front of him, he saw a shadowy figure. "Who are you?" he asked. The voice said, "I can not tell you. But one day you will find out." Link gasped, "Your that voice I heard in another one of my dreams. When I was in the Sacred Forest." "Yes," said the voice, "I want you to understand that I will be helping you during your life. Atleast until we meet face-to-face. What you see now is between life and death. I shall heal you and we shall meet another time. Now, go off and defeat Teamius!" The light flashed back to normal. Link found himself lying in bed. He quickly sat up and looked around. Zelda was there besides him. "Link," she asked, "are you ok? I found you on the field as I was coming back from Goron City. Sadly, I couldn't stop Tarkainius from taking the Spiritual Stone. I'm so sorry Link." Link said, "Don't worry about it Zelda. We still have the Ocarina and the last Spiritual Stone." Zelda sighed with relief, "Well, you should rest, I thought that you wouldn't make it when I brought you here." Link stayed in the room when Zelda lefted.  
  
"That lady…where have I seen her before?" he asked himself. "She was in three of my dreams already. Why can't she just tell me who she is?" Link asked himself a whole lot of questions.  
  
Back at the Spirit Temple, Teamius was complementing Tarkainius. "Good job son. Now, there's this guy who holds the Ocarina of Time and the last Spiritual Stone that we need in order to release my father from his prison. I don't want you talking to him. Just go straight for the Ocarina and the Stone," he said. Tarkainius asked, "How does he look like?" Teamius said, "He wears a green tunic and hood. How leave." Tarkainius hesitated for a while. "Well what are you waiting for?" Teamius said, "Go!" Tarkainius said, "Oh sorry, right away father!" He ran out of the room and into the desert. "So now I get to find out who that guy is. He looks so familiar to me though," he said to himself.  
  
At the castle, Zelda was outside practicing on her archery. She was able to hit bulls-eyes all ever shot she made. (Some of the people around her clapped.) "I hope Link gets well soon. I really want him to help me," she said to herself. All of a sudden, she heard a loud noise. "What was that?" she asked. "Your highness, your son is at front!" said one of people there. Zelda dropped her bow and arrow on her way to the front. At the front of the castle, she saw Tarkainius destroying the place. "Tell me where the green guy is!" he yelled. Everyone ran into his or her houses. "Why don't all of you say anything! I'm going to blast this place if you don't say anything!" "Stop right there!" yelled Zelda. Tarkainius looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked. Zelda felt sad, "Tarkainius, why, don't you know me?" Tarkainius shook his head left to right. "He really has gotten you didn't he?" she said sadly. "What do you mean? All I'm doing here is wanting to meet a guy in green," he said quickly. Zelda said, "Why do you? Don't you even know his name? You just met him several hours ago." Tarkainius said, "What do you mean a few hours ago? I was in the Spirit Temple ever since. Except for that time when I had to get Spiritual Stones." "Exactly!" she yelled, "We were there trying to stop you!" Tarkainius yelled, "Well, I have no idea what you are talking about. Just tell me where the green dude is. I want something from him!" Zelda ran inside and ran back out with her bow and arrow. Tarkainius asked, "What do you want? Why are you going to fight me? I'm just here to get a Spiritual Stone and Ocarina. My pops told me to do so." Zelda gasped, "So that's it huh? You just want to take it. For what? Teamius?" Tarkainius said, "Yeah, my pops as I said. Now, if you don't want to tell where the Spiritual Stone is and the Ocarina of Time, then I might as well go inside that castle and find him myself!" He ran past Zelda very quickly and into the Castle. Zelda panicked and ran in after him. "Come back here Tarkainius!" she yelled. The people inside the castle ran out of the way everytime Tarkainius ran by. Zelda ignored the people and quickly ran after him.  
  
Tarkainius got to the room Link was in. He said, "So you must be the green guy that my pops was talking about. So, do you have the Spiritual Stone and Ocarina?" Link was too tired, so he said, "Tarkainius…. it's you! Please listen to me!" Tarkainius said, "Sorry bud, no can do. I can't talk to you. Now, make it easy for yourself and hand over the Stone and Ocarina." Link said, "No…. I'm not handing it to you." Tarkainius shook him, "Give 'em to me!" Link gasped for breath. "Stop it!" Tarkainius turned around and saw that it was Zelda. Tarkainius took out his sword and shield. Zelda got her bow and arrows ready. The room was big enough for a fight to go on. But there were a lot of decorations. "Tarkainius, if you want to get the Spiritual Stone and Ocarina, you'll have to defeat me first," she said. Tarkainius stuck his hands out, "Why do people always take it the hard way?" Then he began to fight. Zelda got her Light Arrows out and was able to hit Tarkainius. He yelled and fell to the ground. "No!" Tarkainius yelled, "Don't hurt me!" He set his hands in front of his face for protection." Zelda backed away. She felt bad about what she was doing and gave up. Her bow and arrows fell to the ground. Tarkainius laughed and fought again. Zelda back flipped and shot Tarkainius with a ray of light. The room was filled with screaming. Tarkainius fell to the ground. Zelda breathed hard. Suddenly, there was a flash.  
  
Sheik appeared. "Sheik!" said Zelda. Sheik grunted, "Tarkainius, you were never ready for a real fight. Now, let me do it for you." Tarkainius backed away, "Fine, be that way." "Zelda, it's been a while. I remember the last time we fought with each other," he said calmly. Zelda said, "Sheik, you mustn't fight with me. It's part of you to protect me. What happened then?" Sheik said nothing. He jumped back and jumped kicked. Zelda got hit and fell unconscious on the ground. Tarkainius got jealous, "Whatever." Sheik said, "Old class." He dug in Link's stuff and found the Ocarina of Time and Spiritual Stone. "Let's go," he said. Tarkainius slowly got up and followed him out.  
  
"Master," said Sheik, "The Spiritual Stone and Ocarina is here." Teamius said, "Tarkainius? What happened to you?" Tarkainius looked at himself and saw that he had his tunic torn and cuts all over. "Well, I had problems. But I would've gotten the stuff myself if Sheik didn't interrupt!" said Tarkainius. "Yes, I'm sure," said Teamius, "Well done, now we must go to the Temple of Time and play the Song of Time at the altar.  
  
When Zelda woke up, she quickly got up and looked for the Spiritual Stone and Ocarina. "No! They took them!" she cried. Link woke up, "Zelda, what's wrong?" Zelda cried, "Link! Sheik was here; he took the Spiritual Stone and Ocarina! We have to hurry to the Temple of Time before the release Gannondorf!" Link jumped out of bed and ran out of the castle. Zelda followed.  
  
At the Temple of Time, Teamius brought the Ocarina while Tarkainius brought all the Spiritual Stones. "Alright son, set the stones on the altar," he said. Tarkainius did what he said and set them on the altar. Just when Zelda and Link got in, Teamius already played the song. "No!" Link yelled. He ran up to Teamius. The door opened in front of them and Teamius quickly ran inside to grab the Master Sword. Teamius yelled as the sword threw him off. "Tarkainius! Grab the sword!" Tarkainius ran up to the Sword. The sword came out. Suddenly, there was blue light around him. Tarkainius drifted off to sleep. "It's over Link! Gannondorf will finally be released!" Teamius began laughing.  
  
There was black mist around a dark shadow in a corner. There was a dark figure moving closer to the light. Teamius awed, "Yes, he's finally here. The King of Evil, Gannondorf." Link yelled, "No! It can't be! That's impossible!" "Not everything is impossible Hero of Time." Link gasped, "No! Gannondorf, not again!" He shot a bolt of light at the dark figure coming his way. But it bounced back. Link jumped out of the way. He kept Zelda back from moving. The dark figure laughed evilly with red eyes glowing. Link's eyes couldn't believe it. "He's finally back," he said quietly. Link's heart was pounding very hard waiting to see Gannondorf come out of the mist. "Yes, I'm finally back. Well done Teamius. You have done well for me," he said. "Thank you father," he said. Teamius walked up to Gannondorf. "Teamius, get this mist away from me. I would like to see the boy who set me in the evil realm." Link eyes couldn't believe what it was seeing. "Zelda," he said quietly, "Get out of here!" Zelda said, "No Link, I'm staying with you!" "Zelda go!" he yelled. She refused and disguised herself as Shannon. Link didn't say anything. He took out his sword and shield.  
  
"Father," said Teamius, "Tarkainius is sleeping right now. Should you wake him up?" Gannondorf walked up to the sleeping boy. He raised his hand out and shot a black bolt at him. Link yelled, "No Tarkainius!" But what Link thought would happen…didn't happen. Instead, Tarkainius began growing. "Father, what is it?" he said. Gannondorf said, "Tarkainius will become 7 years older so that he won't have to wait so long." Just when it looked like Tarkainius grew up to a teen, Gannondorf got rid of the black bolt. "Now young boy, come out and see yourself," he said. Tarkainius walked out of the blue light. He looked at himself and smiled. Link's eyes widened, "No, he's…older." Tarkainius looked a lot more evil than last time. He was black as usual and his eyes were glowing dark red. Link grabbed Shannon and ran out of the Temple. "Link, what are you doing?" yelled Shannon. Link said nothing. Outside he said, "Shannon, tell everyone to get out of here!" Shannon ran into town and told everyone to run quickly. Link ran inside the castle and told the people inside to leave the place. Lot's of Hylians ran away to a different part of Hyrule.  
  
"Shannon! Tell the people to go to the underground tunnel. Try to get everyone!" Link yelled. He ran back into the Temple with his Mirror Shield. Tarkainius was still looking at himself. Teamius was looking at Link, and so was Gannondorf. "Link, it's been so long ever since I last saw you. I've heard that you and Zelda got married. So what shall I call you now? King Link?" Link didn't say anything. "Now that I'm back, I can take over Hyrule once again. Oh yes, I've also heard that you have…. Had a son," said Gannondorf. Link said, "I have a son." "I do believe he's trying to tell us that he use to have a son," said Teamius. "Tarkainius is my son!" yelled Link. Tarkainius looked up, "What is he talking about father?" Teamius said, "Nothing Tarkainius." Tarkainius looked at his new sword. Link didn't know what to do. Now that Tarkainius was grown up, and Gannondorf has returned, it seems impossible to do anything now. "Ran out of ideas Link?" asked Gannondorf, "Or, are you afraid that you can't defeat me no more?" Link was trying to control himself from attacking Gannondorf. "Do talk Link." Link said nothing. "Don't make me hurt you so soon Link," said Gannondorf. "Father," said Teamius, "If you do fight him, may I have the honors to fight him for you?" Gannondorf smiled, "With pleasure Teamius." Teamius said, "Alright Link, what are you going to do how? You know that there is now way you can defeat my father and me. Plus, we have Tarkainius at our side." Tarkainius looked up again, "What?" "Nothing," said Teamius.  
  
'What should I do?' Link thought to himself, 'If I leave, they'll surely go to the castle and take over. If I stay, they'll have the chance to kill me. Navi isn't even around to protect me.' Teamius grunted, "Link, do something now or I'll do something for you!" 'I guess I'll have to give up the castle until I can do something about it,' he thought sadly. "Fine!" Link yelled, "then so be it!" He did a back flip and got his sword out. His shield flashed into a Mirror Shield. "Teamius?" said Gannondorf. "Father?" said Teamius. Gannondorf nodded. Teamius nodded also, then went up to Link. He raised his hand up and shot a red energy ball. Link's Mirror Shield reflected it. It bounced back and hit Teamius. Gannondorf spoke, "Teamius, surely I've seen you do better than that when you were young." "Yes father," said Teamius, "I won't fail you." His red eyes glowed. Link hesitated for a while. "Don't just stand there Link! Fight me!" yelled Teamius. Link did a jump attack. Teamius got hit again. He flew onto the ground and landed on his back. "Teamius!" yelled Gannondorf, "What are you doing! Get up!" Teamius got up weakly. "Why is this happening?" he asked himself. Link smiled. He shot a ray of light from his sword. The bolt was able to cut some of Teamius's hair. He caught that hair before it touched the ground. Gannondorf said calmly, "Teamius, let us go now and leave." Teamius protested, "No father, let me fight him. I promise you I'll do better." Gannondorf, "Let's go!" Teamius slowly got up and disappeared with Gannondorf and Tarkainius. Link said to himself, "Teamius couldn't fight….Why's that?" 


	5. Gannondorf's Return (Chapt. 5)

Chapter 5  
  
Link walked back to the castle finding Zelda sitting on the steps. She saw Link and got up. "Link, everyone lefted," she said, "besides, what happened in there with you and Gannondorf. How was Tarkainius?" Link said, "Tarkainius didn't do much. He just looked at … himself." Zelda said, "Well, what happened in there?" In the empty castle, Link told Zelda everything that happened in there. He also told her that Teamius wasn't able to fight properly.  
  
"My, I wonder why," she said, "I thought he would be hard to defeat again. It also seemed that he always was the last to stand in a battle." Link said, "Well, that should be the least of our worries. We must find out what their up to. If only Sheik was here. He would be great help." Zelda grunted, "How about Shannon? She's helpful too you know." She folded her arms and purposely pushed Link. Link smiled, "Yeah, get Shannon to spy on them…No." "Huh?" she said, "What do you mean no?" Link holds his chin, "They know when a Sheikah's around." Zelda grunted again, "Oh well. We might as well try and protect the castle." Link said, "Zelda, no one is here to help protect it. The Hylians already fled into a different parts of Hyrule." Zelda walked around the steps, "Then why won't we just take care of ourselves? You know that we make a good team. Especially of we're married." Link smiled, "Alright, so we will. But where did you tell the Hylians to go off to?" "The underground tunnel. You told me to tell them that. So I did."  
  
(Spirit Temple) Teamius says, "I'm sorry father, I promise you that it won't happen again." Gannondorf said, "Promise or not, you still didn't kill Link. How are you suppose to get the Triforce pieces if you can't even fight Link." "I'm sorry father," said Teamius. Gannondorf walked away. Tarkainius went up to Teamius and said, "Father, are you alright? Do you want me to fight Link for you?" Teamius said nothing and walked away. "Fine then, don't talk to me," he said quietly. "Don't bother me Tarkainius," said Teamius as he walked away. Tarkainius gently laughed then went outside. He took another look at himself and smiled, "You are one interesting guy Tarkainius." He laughed while shooting lightning bolts into the sky.  
  
A few days later, Impa came to Hyrule to talk to Link and Zelda. "How did Tarkainius pull out of the sword?" she asked. Zelda said nothing. Link looked at her, then looked back at Impa. "When I pulled out the Master Sword in the future, Rauru, one of the sages, told me that the sword chose me to become the Hero of Time. You think that Tarkainius was chosen as Hero of Time?" Impa said, "That might be a possibility. I'll go off to the Spirit Temple and watch over them." Link refused, "You can't do that Impa! They'll find out that your watching them." Impa said, "It won't matter, trust me, I know that I'm doing. Let a Sheikah handle this." Zelda folded her arms and purposely pushed Link. Link laughed embarrassly. Zelda said, "Alright Impa, do come back and tell us what's going on over there?" Impa nodded. She took out a Telenut and disappeared.  
  
At the courtyard, Zelda was sitting in the steps while Link was walking around in circles holding his chin and thinking. "Link, tell me, is this like the legend that's been going around about you?" asked Zelda. Link said, "Well, it's strange, but it almost is. I have to talk to the Deku Sprout about this. Let's go." The both of them got on their horses and left the castle to the Kikiri Forest.  
  
"Great Deku Sprout," said Link, "I need to talk to you again." The Deku Sprout said, "What is it now Link? Is it about Gannondorf?" Link said, "Most of it. You see, this is almost like-" "what you experienced before?" it interrupted, "I know that. I was sure that sooner or later, you'd be coming here to talk to me. What's wrong Link?" Link sat on the grass while Zelda stood up; "It's strange. I just don't understand why the Master Sword chose Tarkainius to become the hero of time." The Deku Sprout shook itself. "Well one, why do you think that it chose Tarkainius? And two, how can you be so sure that he's the hero of time now? I'm sure Gannondorf's kingdom will last for a long time if you stop it now. When you were in the future, you had to sleep for seven years just to grow up. Well, is Tarkainius sleeping now?" Link accidentally fell back. He got up and sighed, "Well, no, Gannondorf made him grow to be…my age when I woke up." The Deku Sprout said, "So tell me, what did you have to do in order to bring piece back to Hyrule?" Link said excitedly, "Awaken the sages!" "Exactly," it said. "But there's another thing," said Link, "the Triforce…it must've already scattered when Gannondorf went in the Realm to age up my son." The Deku Sprout yawned, "So, in the future, who had the Triforce pieces?" Link said, "Well, there's me, for having the Triforce of Courage. There Zelda, for having the Triforce of Wisdom. And Gannondorf for the Triforce of Power." "Now think Link, who do you think has the pieces now? Compare the people here with the people in the future." asked the Deku Sprout. Link hesitated for a long time. Zelda fell asleep besides the Deku Tree that lied dead. Suddenly, Link jumped up saying, "I've got it!" Zelda woke up with a start, "Uh, got what?" Link quickly said, "I know who has the Triforce pieces!" Link ran up to the Deku Sprout. Zelda stood still. "Yeah that's right, Zelda, love, please stay there, this is something I can't tell you," said Link. Zelda nodded and walked into the Forest.  
  
"Great Deku Sprout," said Link, "The pieces, I just figured who had them. I'll explain. The Triforce of Wisdom went to Zelda. Because of how smart she is and that she's the princess, I'm sure that she doesn't know the Triforce of Wisdom is in her. But we mustn't tell her. Now, Teamius has the Triforce of Power because he has blood of his father, Gannondorf. And Tarkainius has the Triforce of Courage, because he has my blood in him." "Excellent Link," said the Deku Sprout. Link then said, "I must be going now Great Deku Tree, I have to awaken all the sages. Oh yes, one more thing. I'm positive that the leader of all the Sages is Zelda, because she holds the Triforce of Wisdom." Link held his sword and walked away. The Deku Sprout went to sleep.  
  
Zelda was outside on her horse waiting for Link to come with her. "Link, what was it you told to the Deku Sprout?" she asked. Link set his sword and shield on his back. While he got on Epona, he said, "You'll find out later on Zelda. Right now, I can't tell you." Zelda whined, "Why not?" Link said, "Zelda, just wait. Right now, we have to go to the Temple of Time. There's someone there I have to talk to." Zelda laughed, "Like there's anyone there but the gods to talk to." Link showed no emotions, then left with Epona. Zelda grunted and followed him.  
  
At the Temple of Time, Link walked up to the door that led to the Master Sword. Inside, he took out his Sword and looked down to the Pedestal of Light. Zelda watched. "Zelda," said Link, "stay here, I'll be right back." 'But I'm not sure if I will come back. I hope this works like the Sages told me,' he though. Link's Master Sword shined at the light. When he stuck it in, blue light came out; then, he disappeared.  
  
Link found himself in the Chamber of Sages. He was standing on a platform that looked like a Triforce. Around him, were other platforms that looked like medallions. Only big enough to stand on. In front of him, Rauru came out of the Light Medallion. "Hero of Time, why must you awaken me?" he asked. Link said, "Rauru, the Triforce pieces have been scattered in this time again. Zelda, Teamius, and Tarkainius hold each one of them." Rauru asked, "Then you must awaken the rest of the Sages. All of us will fight together once it is done." Link agreed, "Alright, I must be going now." Rauru nodded. Bright light got into Link's eyes. When he got back to focus, he found himself back in the Temple of Time. "Link, what did you do?" asked Zelda, "Did you go back to the past?" Link said, "No Zelda, I was talking to someone." She asked, "Who?" He said, "I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to go to the Forest Temple. Come here and hold my hand Zelda. We're going to teleport to the Sacred Forest." Zelda gulped, "But isn't there a ghost there?" Link said nothing as he played Minuet of Forest.  
  
Once they teleported there, Link walked up to the Temple. Zelda held his arms and stayed very close to him. He took out his Longshot and shot for the Tree that was able to bring him above the broken steps. Inside the Temple, two Wolfos dug out of the ground and attacked Link. Link quickly took out his sword. One of the Wolfos ran around Zelda. Before Link could go to Zelda, he let the Wolfos try to scratch him, the he did a back flip then stabbed it on the back. Zelda wasn't having much fun running away from the Wolfos. Link yelled, "Zelda! Why won't you attack?" Zelda got back to her senses. She did a back flip and shot a mean of light at the Wolfos. The Wolfos fried and into dust. "Sorry Link, I was still thinking about what happened the last time I was here."  
  
(In the boss room, where Link fought Phantom Gannondorf, Tarkainius stands in the middle talking to Teamius) "Tarkainius, make sure you slow down Link and Zelda. I don't want them to awaken the sage that lies in this Temple," he said. Tarkainius said, "Yes father." He ran out of the room.  
  
In the Great Hall, Link and Zelda looked around. He went up to the middle of the room. With the Triforce of Courage, he raised his hand and pointed it to the middle of the room. But nothing happened. "What? Why isn't it working?" he said. "That's because you'll have to make your way through to get there." Link turned around quickly. It was Tarkainius. "Hello Link, we meet again," he said. Link yelled, "What did you do?" Tarkainius flew to the ground. "Just wanted to have a little fun with you so that you don't get to the Sage. Nothing more," he said. Link made a fist out of his hand. "Tarkainius, if I ever get to the point where I fight you, you'll regret that you ever done this…to you father!" Tarkainius asked, "What do you mean? Teamius would never get mad at me for doing my chores." Then he laughed, "If you want to try to awaken the Sage, you'll have to get past the obstacles that I've made for you. Starting outside." He flew in the air and disappeared.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean?" Link said to himself. "Maybe he meant that you have to start outside," said Zelda. "Link, do not be discouraged, think of this as the last time you came here do save Saria." "Who was that?" Link said aloud. 'That sounded like that voice in my dreams,' he thought. "Zelda, did you hear that?" he asked. Zelda asked, "Hear what?" Link shook his head, "Never mind. Come, I know how to get through this Temple." (If you played Ocarina of Time on N64, then you'd know how Link got through the Temple.) Link then said, "I guess it's time to face another adventure."  
  
(Before you go on and read the next chapter, you can skip chapters 6 through 10 if you don't want to read about the 5 Temples and how to get through them.) 


	6. Gannondorf's Return (Chapt. 6)

Chapter 6  
  
Link brought Zelda back to the front of the Temple that had vines of the wall. He looked up, then took his Longshot out. "What are you doing?" asked Zelda. Link said, "There's a small chest on top of that tree up there. I have to get it so that I can open a door that we'll be going through soon." When they got back to the Great Hall, Zelda and Link saw four girl Poes in the middle of the room. All four of them disappeared. And so did the light on the torches that were lit.  
  
In the next room, Zelda screamed, "What is that?" Link used his sword to bump into it. The blue stuff around it disappeared. Link took out his hookshot and hit it with his sword. The room in front of them led to a room of two Stalfos inside. Zelda was shaken on the wall as she watched Link fight the two Stalfos. As soon as the both Stalfos got destroyed, a chest appeared in the middle of the room. Link ran up to it and kicked it open. Inside held another key. Zelda then spoke, "I guess there's honor among the Stalfos, as they refuse to team up on you Link." Link said, "Yeah, that's the good thing about them. Anyway, follow me, we're going back to the Great Hall."  
  
Link and Zelda walked to their right once they got out of the room. A blue block was in the way. Link took out his Ocarina and played Song of Time. Zelda said, "Oh, that's the song that I can play." Link set his Ocarina away and watched the blue block disappear. Link opened that door that the block was covering and went through. Zelda quickly followed from behind.  
  
On the ivy wall in the next room, Link took out his Longshot and killed the Skullwalltulas. After that, he held Zelda and used his Longshot to get to the top. In the next room was another Blue Bubble. Link rammed it with his Shield and did the jump attack. The Blue Bubble died and a bigger Chest appeared. When Link opened it, he found a Dungeon Map. He placed it in his pocket for safekeeping. Zelda would say, "A Dungeon Map, how generous of them to place that here." Link laughed, "Let's go and hurry, I want to get this place over with."  
  
At the end of the thin corridor, past the chest they found, Link and Zelda saw that they were on a balcony. Link looked around and saw another balcony. Above it was a target for the Longshot. He held Zelda again and shot his Longshot at it. On the floor was a switch. "What does that switch do?" asked Zelda. Link said, "You see the well down there?" Zelda looked down and saw it. "It drains the water out. We'll be able to go down there. When he stepped on it, Zelda watched the water drain out. Link said, "Alright Zelda, we're going to jump into the water below us." Zelda said nothing. He held her once again and jumped. Zelda gave a small screamed as they fell. In the water was an Octorok. Zelda screamed. But Link was just in time to slice it with his sword. "Zelda," he would say, "You needn't worry about it Zelda. I know what I'm doing. I've done this before. Now, we're going down the well. Inside, there will be another chest." Zelda walked very close to Link. At the bottom of the well, Link quickly got the key in the small chest and went back up. After that, the both of them walked out of the door that closed behind them once they got out.  
  
"Where are we going now Link?" Zelda asked as she tried to whip the dripping water on her. Link said, "We're going to the Temple's stone tower." In the next room, Zelda saw arrows on the ground and boxes that was higher then her size. Link spoke to himself while Zelda listened, "A three room level won't be that hard. I'll just push the boxes wherever the arrows tell me to go to. Zelda and Link took turns pushing the boxes to their rightful spots. When the both of them climbed to the top floor, Link saw two Blue Bubbles and a door that needed a key to open it. He killed the two Blue Bubbles and opened the next door with a key.  
  
"Woah! What is this place?" said Zelda uneasily. The hallway was twisted. Link said, "This is the mechanism that twists and untwists the next two rooms we will encounter." Link looked at the wall and saw a Chest. "Hey," Zelda said, "that chest is different from the ones we saw. Why's that?" Link said, "It's the key to get to the room that we came here for."  
  
In the next room, Link and Zelda walked down haunted staircase. Zelda looked at the phantom paintings on the walls. "What are these Link?" she asked. Link said, "Once I defeat two Stalfos in the next room, and come back here, you'll find out." Zelda stared at them until they got to the next room.  
  
The room that they are now in has a hole in the middle. Link took out his sword and shield. Two Stalfos rose from the ground. Zelda got startled and screamed. Link told Zelda, "Zelda, you fight one of the Stalfos, and I'll fight the other. But be careful where you step because we can fall through that hole!" Zelda was shaking all over. She gulped, "Don't worry. I can do this." Link went up to the Stalfos that was close to a wall. Zelda went for the other one slowly. The Stalfos stared at her in the eye making Zelda a little discouraged. "Zelda, don't be afraid," Link yelled, "Don't forget that we've spent years training." Zelda yelled, "Yeah, but not with enemies." Link yelled, "Get Shannon!" The Stalfos Link was fighting with did a jump attack. Then Link quickly did a jump attack also. The Stalfos died in pieces. Zelda disguised herself as Shannon. "Alright bone-head, let's see whatcha got." The Stalfos jabbed with his sword. Shannon was able to block it. She quickly jumped on it and got back to Zelda. Zelda jumped in the air and shot a beam of light at the Stalfos. The Stalfos screamed as it got fried. Zelda got down. Link went up to her saying, "Well done Zelda. Stalfos are one of the hardest mini-enemies you can ever fight." Zelda stared at Link then hugged him very tight. Link then said, "Ok Zelda, we have to go back to the other room. Let's go." Zelda ran in front of him happily making it back to the room first.  
  
"So Link, what was it with these pictures that you said would happen if we came back?" asked Zelda. Link snuck up the stairs slowly so that the picture with a Poe in it didn't see him. Then he takes out an arrow and aims for the painting. His fingers let go of the arrow and shot the picture. Zelda gasped as she watched the picture burn away. Link shot the other two revealing a one of the Poe Sisters that disappeared from the Great Hall. Link fought the Poe until it died. The blue light lit the torch in the room.  
  
After doing the same thing with the other Poe Sister, Link got a compass and another small key. "Ok, we have to go back to the eastern hallway, there, we can get another key," said Link the both of them walked to the Stone Tower. When they got there, Link used his bow to shoot the eye above the door that led to the first twisted hallway. Zelda and Link heard creaking noises. Link realized that he just untwisted the eastern hallway. They quickly ran through that hallway and got the Boss Key that is now on the ground instead of the wall. Zelda then noticed that she heard something coming from above her. "Zelda get out of the way!" yelled Link. He quickly ran to the shadow Zelda was under and used Din's Fire. A Wall Master came from above and was burned by Din's Fire. Zelda fell to the ground and was breathing very hard. Link walked up her and stuck out his hand. "Get up Zelda," he said. Zelda found a hole on the ground. Link then said, "We have to fall through. But be careful, there's Blue Bubbles there." The two of them jumped down. Zelda finally had to guts to fight off the enemies without Link telling her to. In the room that they fell in had a door. They went through it and ended up on a long balcony in the western courtyard. Zelda said, "Hey, this was the balcony that we couldn't go on." Link nodded and said, "Now we have to go to the place where we fought other Blue Bubbles. But on the way is a Floor Master." They went into the door and a Floor Master was inside.  
  
The Floor Master flew in the air and turned green. Link held his shield in front of him and rammed into the Floor Master. It fell to the ground, which enabled Link to jab it with his sword. The Floor Master split up into three small ones. He quickly did a Spin Attack and killed all three of them at the same time. After that, Link led Zelda to a shortcut back to the Stone Tower. They went to the middle floor balcony and looked around for an eye to shoot. When Link found one, he took his Bow and arrow out and shot it. Below it appeared a chest. Link shot his Longshot there and got the arrows in it.  
  
"Ok Link," said Zelda, "How long will this take us now? I'm beginning to get the idea that we'll be stuck here for a long time. It's been hours already!" Link replied, "No Zelda, it's only been several minutes." Zelda asked, "What do you mean?" Link said, "I mean by it's only been 50 minutes ever since we were in here." Zelda blushed. After their little conversation, they dashed through the second floor until they got to the locked room at the end of the second twisted hallway. Inside, they found another eye switch. "Uh, Link," said Zelda, "I don't like this. You think that it'll be ok if I just wait for you to do this part?" Link nodded. He looked at the eye switch, which was frozen, and took out his Fire Arrow. When it hit the eye, the ice melted, the eye closed. Link and Zelda heard the corridor move. They quickly went back to the corridor and found that it was twisted.  
  
Link jumped down to the floor and into the hole. Zelda followed along. When Zelda landed through the hole, she looked up and saw the ceiling was falling. "What's with the checkered room?" she asked. Link ignored her. Instead, he said, "Zelda, we have to run through that and land in the places where we won't get smashed." Zelda gulped, "Uh-o-k-then." Zelda stayed close to Link. "Well," said Zelda, "Aren't we going?" Link pointed up. She saw there were huge spiders hanging on the ceiling. "Big Skulltulas is what they're called," he said. Without hesitating, he took out his Bow and arrow and aimed for the each Big Skulltula. Skillfully, he shot every single one with one shot. Running and staying in the holes of the falling ceiling went through quickly as Link and Zelda ran through with ease.  
  
In front of them was a door. Zelda went first to open it. In the room, they saw another Poe Sister on a picture. Link shot it with his arrows. Above them fell blocks. "Zelda," said Link, "You have to help me put the pieces together in order to get this puzzle right. The block with the torch is nothing. So don't bother it." Both of them helped each other out to put the pieces together until it was finished. The puzzled melted into the ground and the 3rd Poe Sister popped out. Zelda screamed and ran up to the bared door. Link got his shield and sword ready. He waited for the Poe to ram into his shield so that he was able to jump attack it. When it died, a green fire lit the unlit torch.  
  
They went through that door where they defeated the first two Poe Sisters into the Great Hall. Zelda gasped, "Link! Look down there!" Link said, "I know Zelda. Stay up here, I'm going to kill her before you get down there." He jumped off the ledge and ran up to the 4th Poe Sister. When it saw him, it would split up into 3 others. Link got his bow ready. Everytime the Poe Sister would spin, it was the real one. The others are fake. Finally over, Link watched as the Purple fire glowed on the last torch. Suddenly, an elevator came out of the ground. "Zelda, you can come down now!" he yelled. Zelda jumped down and followed him. "Are we going to go in that?" she asked as she pointed to the elevator. Link nodded, "It leads to the bottom floor." He jumped on the elevator and went down. Zelda waited for it to come back up. Then she would also jump down there.  
  
At the bottom, she saw Link pushed the walls that were sticking out. "Need help?" she asked. Link said, "No it's ok. I can do this." After Link stepped on all the buttons in the room, a door opened. The both of them went through it. In front of them was another door, chained up. Link took out a key he found and opened the door. They went through it. Zelda slowly walked as she watched Link go to the middle of the room. Just when she was going to follow, three bars blocked her from going through. "Link!" she yelled. He looked at Zelda and then heard neighing. When he turned around, he was Phantom Gannon and Tarkainius.  
  
"Link," he said, "I want you to meet the Evil Spirit From Beyond: Phantom Gannon." Then he would disappear laughing. Link smirked, "This'll be easy. With light arrows, I can finish this in no time!" The Phantom led his flying horse into one of the picture frames. Link got his Bow and Light arrows out. First, he waited for the Phantom to show up in a lighter colored picture. When it came up, Link shot it with his Light arrows. Quickly, Phantom Gannon already fell off his horse. He took out his stick and shot electric balls at Link. Link used his sword to hit it back. Everytime he did that, the ball went faster. It finally hit Phantom Gannon. Right away, Link was able to kill him. Tarkainius came out of the walls. "No!" he yelled, "You've defeated him!" Link said, "You though that Phantom Gannon was hard enough? You thought wrong!" Tarkainius folded his arms and looked down. "Well, no matter. You may have beaten Gannondorf's Phantom, but wait until you actually fight him!" Tarkainius grunted, "Don't think it'll be easier for you Link! When you're through, you and I will fight until the death." Then he disappeared.  
  
In bars that were blocking Zelda disappeared. She ran up to Link and hugged him. "Oh Link," she said, "You defeated that monster as if it was nothing to you." Link smiled. In the middle of the room, was a blue portal. Link held Zelda's hand and led her into it. The both of them stood inside the portal, and were lifted into the Sages Chamber.  
  
Zelda looked around still holding Link's hand. "Zelda," he said. Zelda looked in front of her and saw Saria. "Thank you for awakening me Link," she said, "As a Sage, I don't think I'll be able to see you again Link. Because we have different paths to follow, we can't play with each other anymore. I ask of this from you Link. Please awaken all the other Sages. I remember the future now. You had to leave. Now, you must go and get the others. Take this Medallion, with it, I will share my powers with you." She raised her hands in the air. A flash of light came and a Medallion appeared on Link's hand. Before another flash of light came for Link and Zelda to leave, Saria said, "We'll always be best friends won't we Link?" Link nodded. Everything turned bright until Link and Zelda stood in front of the Forest Temple on the teleporting ground. 


	7. Gannondorf's Return (Chapt. 7)

Chapter 7  
  
Link and Zelda were walking down the stream that flowed in front of Zora's Domain. "That was a quick battle Link," said Zelda, "I guess our son still needs a little more effort in stopping us." Link laughed, "It doesn't matter now. Atleast we'll be able to awaken all the Sages before Gannondorf and Teamius takes over Hyrule." Zelda smiled, "I'll race you? From here to the castle." Link said, "Alright…ready…set-hey!" Zelda was already running. Link ran after her until he caught up. "Hey! You went ahead!" he yelled. Zelda yelled, "Well it wouldn't be fair if we went at the same time. Besides, we both know you're faster than me!" The two of them laughed at each other everytime one of them got ahead.  
  
Halfway there, Zelda stopped. "Hold up Link," she panted, "Let's walk now before any of the Hylians see us running like this." Link agreed. As the both of them walk to the castle, they saw smoke. "Must be a cook out," said Link. Zelda gasped, "But not that big of a cook out!" Zelda quickly ran into the Castle walls. Link looked worried, so he ran after her. He heard screaming. "Link!" Zelda yelled. "I'm coming Zelda!" he yelled. In the town, his eyes widen. "No! This can't be happening! Not again!" The whole town was filled with Redeads. The houses were burnt to the ground. He saw Zelda grabbed by a Redeads hand. "Link!" she cried. He took out his sword and sliced the Redead's arm off. The hand was still on Zelda's risk. He went up to Zelda and pulled it off. The Redead fell to ground and disappeared. "Link," she cried, "What happened to the castle?" Link hesitated; "The towns burnt, no people, Redeads, that only means!" He ran to Hyrule castle and gasped, "No!" In front of him was Gannon's Tower. Zelda looked and began to cry. "What's happened to this place?" Link slowly said, "Gannondorf has made it to the castle first." He ran up to the castle, close enough to not fall into the lava that it was floating above. Link whispered, "If only we had all the Six sages, we could've gotten through this. Gannondorf actually came back to this world. I thought it would be all over." He kneeled to the ground and threw his arms into the dirt. Zelda stared at the new castle. "I suppose we have to awaken all the Sages, right dear?" asked Zelda. Link got up from the ground still with dirt in between his gauntlets. "Zelda," he said, "This here, is Gannon's Tower. We have to awaken all the Sages like you said and save Hyrule. We're lucky that all the townsfolk people lefted to the underground tunnel that was set up by the Sages when they were still on earth. Come love, we have to go to the Fire Temple now. Zelda, in order to quickly get through this, I need you to loose your fears and help me. That way it could be quicker." He walked to Zelda and kissed her. "Don't worry Link, I've already chosen to use Shannon once again," she said.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Link and Zelda looked up. "What was that?" asked Zelda. Link looked closer at the Tower. On the top was Teamius. He laughed, "Link, I see that you're able to see my father's castle. Isn't it quite lovely? He designed it himself. As for Tarkainius, he's at other Temples. Why not have a little duel with me Link? You ought to be a lot more stronger from the last Temple." Link stuck his fist up, "There will be a time when I fight you to the death Teamius! And when I do, you'll regret you ever stole my son!" Teamius smiled, "That's nice. I just want to see you fight my father actually. He's become an even better fighter than the last time you fought him. Until then Link, I'll see you around. So long." He disappeared from a swarm of bats. Link looked at Zelda. Her hands her together and close to her chest. She looked up to the sky and spoke quietly, "Three goddesses, do help us." Link sighed, "Zelda, the three goddesses right now are in the Triforce pieces that have been split up. Sooner or later, we'll find out who has them." He slowly walked back into town. There, he played the Sun's Song, which froze the Redeads so that he and Zelda can walk through.  
  
At Death Mountain, Link noticed that no Gorons were around. He didn't even see the one that usually rolled down the hill. He remembered the last time he went to Termina to visit. When he and Zelda were at Death Mountain, he told Zelda that he'd be off to seek another adventure to gain more experience. At the forest, he and Epona would look for Navi. But ended up in Termina when Skullkid stole Link's horse. "Those were the days when I was able to become a Goron, Zora, and Deku Scrub. But now, using the masks wouldn't mean anything," he said to himself. "Link," said Zelda, "Look inside Goron City, a small Goron is rolling around the place." Link ran into Goron City and saw that a small Goron was rolling around the place. He got a bomb and set it on the ground. When the small Goron rolled by, the bomb exploded. "How can you do this to me!" it yelled, "I know who you are, your Gannondorf's servants! Here my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero to the Gorons and Dodongo Buster!" When it stood up, it awed, "Hey, your name is Link, too? Then you must be the Dodongo Buster! It's great to finally meet you. Please give me your autograph. Write:  
  
From Link,  
  
1 Hero to Gorons  
  
1.1 To Link  
  
"What? Oh, now is not the time to talk about that huh?" it said, "Link, Tarkainius has taken all Gorons to the Fire Temple! He has awakened Volvagia. And if anyone thinks they could oppose him. The he will feed us to Volvagia!" He rubbed his eyes and began to cry. The whining disturbed Zelda. Link patted her on the back. "Link," said Link, "Your father lefted to hold back the firing beast right?" The Goron (also called Link) said, "Yes, that's right. And if anyone opposes Tarkainius, he will feed us to it." Link said, "Don't worry Link. I know that I can do this for you. Just leave it to me and Zelda." The Goron looked up and then bowed down in front of Zelda. "Your highness," he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Oh yeah, you too King." Link said, "Please, call me Link. I'm King if the castle is once again built." The Goron smiled, "Alright, do you need a Fire Resistance Tunic?" Zelda said, "Link may not need it. But I'm sure I would." The Goron led Link and Zelda to a clothing room in the Goron Shop and gave Zelda a tunic that would fit her. Zelda blushed, "So…how do I look Link?" Instead of Zelda wearing a purple tunic, she was wearing a red tunic. Link laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked. Link laughed, "Sorry Zelda, it's just that the Tunic is on backwards." Zelda blushed bright red and ran back into the dressing room. A few minutes later, she came out still blushing. "Alright, this is right now. I know it." Link smiled, "Ok Zelda. Now you're ready to go in the volcano's crater." Zelda walked pasted Link and walked out of the door.  
  
Memories were brought back to Link and Zelda as they climbed up the mountain. "I remember a time when I almost got burnt by a firing ball," said Zelda, "You would quickly came for me." Link laughed, "And that time when you thought a Goron was a boulder, so you pushed it down the mountain." Zelda also laughed, "Well, I did thought that it was a rock. Besides, it was stuck on the ground." The two of them spoke about they're times here until they got inside the volcano's crater.  
  
In the volcano, Zelda began to sweat. "Disgusting! I'm starting to sweat! Link, you said that this would work!" Link said, "Hey, atleast you're not frying up." Zelda walked around the in the crater. "What happens if I fell into the lava. Will I still be alive then? This is a Fire Resistance tunic," she said. Link went up to her, "No, you'll fry up. This Tunic is to help you go through the crater. Not to walk upon lava. Now, we have to climb down until we reach that bridge down there." On the way, Zelda was able to do front flips while jumping.  
  
At the bridge, Zelda turned around and saw a huge hole in a wall behind them. "Hey Link," she said, "where does that hole lead to?" Link said, "It leads to the Daruana's room in Goron City." Zelda got upset. "Hey, why did we climb up the mountain if we could've just took that way?" Link said, "I wanted to take the hard way. You do want to fight Gannondorf soon don't you?" Zelda panicked, "Are you kidding? I'm not fighting him!" Link said, "Well, it helps getting stronger though."  
  
Link and Zelda made it to the Fire Temple. Before they went in, they saw Tarkainius. "Tarkainius!" yelled Link. He turned around. "Hi Link. I knew you'd be here to come and save the Gorons. As you already know, I've awoken Volvagia." Zelda cried, "You can't feed the Gorons to it! They never done anything to deserve this!" Tarkainius laughed, "I see you've heard about that? Well, that was a bluff. I just said that to scare all the Gorons. And to also draw you here." Zelda sighed. "Tarkainius," Link yelled, "Stop fooling around with the Temples! You know Zelda and I will end up awakening the Sages!" Tarkainius held up his pointer finger and made it move left to right. "Nu-uh-uh, there is a Sage I know that you can't awaken at all. Plus, I don't think you'll get past Volvagia. His flames all over his body can fry you before you can even start. I don't got time to talk. I have other Temples to play around with. Until the, I'll see you two lovebirds around. Ta-ta." He flew to the top of the volcano and disappeared. "Well," said Zelda, "let's go." She ran up to the Temple and went inside. Link followed. At the end of the corridor they walked through was a hole with a very long ladder. Link jumped down the ladder and grabbed onto it just when he was about to touch the ground. Zelda disguised herself as Shannon and jumped down plainly. They walked into another corridor and found themselves in front of the Fire Temple.  
  
Above them was two Keese flying around with fire all over their body. Link took out his bow and arrows and shot each one with ease. Then he walked up the steps and into the left door. Shannon walked behind him. Link closed the door after Shannon came in. Shannon gasped, "Darunia!" Link looked in front of him. "Link?" he said, "Is that you?" Link nodded. "Oh it is! Link, an evil boy has taken all the Gorons here. You must save all the Gorons. I'll try to stop Volvagia from doing anything until you are able to help all the Gorons out. I'm counting on you brother!" He went through a door behind him and locked it with huge chains and a keyhole. "Well, he locked the door. I don't see why though," said Link. He looked up and saw a huge land sticking out of the ceiling. Shannon also looked up. Acting a bit stupid, she said, "Very interesting stick…" Link blushed, "Oh, Shannon, we have to go through this Temple to hit that "cork" down. Once we do, then we are able to go in the room where Darunia went into. But before we do, we also have to find the key that can fit through that huge keyhole." Shannon chuckled, "Why do we need a key? I have a hair pin to open it." Link grunted, "Shannon, we need the key!" She stopped laughing and got serious again.  
  
Link looked to his lefted and saw a Goron locked in a small prison. He jumped on the pillars that were sticking out of the lava and saw a pressure switch. Shannon yelled, "Oh, what an interesting button. Can I jump on it!" She quickly front flipped on each pillar until she jumped on the pressure switch. The little prison opened and the Goron looked up confused. "Huh, are you freeing me? Thanks a lot. And just to let you know there's going to be these dancing bomb things that you'll meet along the way. There's none of our "special crop" around for you to stop it. Don't you have anything that can stop it?" Then it walked away. After the Goron lefted, Link saw a chest on the ground. He kicked it open and took out a key. Link told Shannon to follow him to the entrance again.  
  
On top of the stairs, they went to the door on the right that was locked. He took out the key that he just found and opened the door. In the room, they went south. Link found a discolored patched wall. He took out his bomb and set it against the way. "BACK AWAY!" he yelled. He quickly pushed Shannon. The wall exploded. Inside was a door. Link went up to it, opened it, and went through. Shannon grunted as she followed Link. They walked through a hallway that led to another small prison. Another pressure button was on the ground. Shannon smiled and pushed Link out of the way of jumping. The pressure switch opened the small prison and the Goron inside it stood up. "Are you here to free me?" it said, "Thanks a lot. You know, if you hit the walls with your sword, and you hear a clang noise, then you'll know that wall is fake. And so you have to bomb it. But our "special crop" isn't around. Don't you have anything to open them?" Then it quickly walked away and shut the door as it lefted. Link ran up to the small chest the Goron lefted behind and took out another small key. "You already knew that tip that Goron told you right?" asked Shannon, "Besides, you did push me before the bomb exploded." Link said, "Yeah I know. All this stuff is already familiar to me. So we'll get through this place quickly just as long as you keep on pushing me out of the way just to press a simple button." Shannon laughed slowly, "Well, just trying to have a little fun."  
  
When they got out of the room and went north from there. Another Goron was in a small prison. Shannon awed. She quickly ran past Link and jumped on the button. Link sighed. The prison opened and the Goron got up. It told Link some tips then lefted. He went up to the chest there and got another small. Then the both of them went back to where they bombed a wall. Link looked up and saw a Blue Block. With it, he took out his Ocarina, took a few steps back, and played Song of Time. Shannon took out her harp and played along. It made the music sound even more beautiful. "Shannon," said Link, "I never knew you were able to play the Harp that way." She blushed. The Blue Block that was once above them is now in front of them. Link climbed onto it and opened the door that was up there. Inside, the tiles on the ground suddenly flew out of the ground and went for Link. He used his sword to cut each one before it hit him. Shannon had fun jumping on each one and breaking them when they fell to the ground. "Hey," she said, "Look, it's a Like Like." Link took out his Light arrows and shot it. The Like Like melted into the ground.  
  
On the way out of the room, Shannon was annoying Link. "So why did we have to go in that room anyway? I don't see what was the point. Besides, all we did was break some spinning tiles and fought a Like Like. Was is worth doing that stuff?" Link spoke angrily, "Shannon, I already told you, I'm doing this so that the Temple will be clear. Now will you stop talking about that and change the subject?" Shannon smiled, "Ok, where are we going to next?" Link grumbled. They climbed onto the bridge and went into the last room in that place.  
  
In the next room was a fence in front of them, a fire hole, Keese on top of the fence, and a huge block. Link used his Longshot to climb to the top. Shannon grunted and climbed. He killed the Keese up there with his Arrows and jumped down to where the huge block was. With ease, he pushed the block above the fire hole. "Shannon, get on!" he yelled. The both of them jumped on the block before it flew up.  
  
Once the block reached it's highest, Link and Shannon were on the 2nd floor of the Temple. They quickly ran off the block and went through that door that was in that room. "Hey look," said Shannon, "It's a Goron. But where the button to open it's small prison?" Link said, "We have to deal with that Goron later. Right now, I have to push this block until it covers the face that's on the floor. Now will you stop annoying me Shannon? I want you to go kill those Torch Slugs up there while I do this." Shannon said, "Okay dokey." Once the face one the ground was covered by the block, Link climbed on to it and jumped onto the wall with a fence on it. He climbed onto the top and called for Shannon to come there. "If we had to go there, then what was the point in killing the Torch Slugs?" Link didn't say anything and looked at the wall with fire on it. Shannon grunted and did what Link told him to do. Link saw a switch and threw a bomb at it. When it exploded the wall's fire disappeared. He used his Longshot to get to the top. Shannon panicked as she followed. From there was another door.  
  
"Shannon," said Link, "Everytime you see a boulder, block it before it runs over you." Shannon would murmur to herself. Link says, "Trust me Shannon, the last time I did that, my leg broke. I wasn't the kind of strong person I am now. Atleast I had Navi along with me." Shannon nodded. At a corner, Link took out his sword and hit it. Then he set a bomb there and stood back watching if any of the boulders will hit him. The wall exploded. Shannon ran to him saying, "Hey, how'd you know that was there?" Link said, "If you have a sword (which I doubt) and hit it at a wall, if it makes a clang noise, then there another room behind it." Shannon smiled. She ran first and opened the door there. Inside was another button to open the prisoned Goron. She laughed as she jumped on the button. Link got the chest and took the key that was in it. He walked out the door leaving Shannon behind. "Well sheesh Link!" she yelled.  
  
Link found another destructive wall and blasted it opened. Shannon came running. Behind her was a boulder. Link sighed. He ran up to Shannon and pushed her out of the boulder's way. At a corner, Shannon awed at another pressure switch. She laughed again as she ran pasted Link. The pressure switch went in the ground and the Goron's prison opened. It said thanks and quickly walked away. Shannon was leaning on the wall smiling. "Shannon," she said, "You have out done yourself." Link looked at the wall saying to himself, "Why?" "Alright Shannon," said Link, "Let's go upstairs, I'm sure there's more pressure switches up there." Shannon screamed happily and run up to the locked door. Link sighs and goes with her. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she said, "Open the door!" Link dug in his tunic and took out the key. Shannon screamed and took it from him. Then she opened the door and quickly ran in. Link sighs again as he walks in.  
  
As he walks through the door, he laughs. Shannon had one hand on the edge of the remaining ground. She simpers as she looks up at Link. "Uh Link," she says, "Will you help me up. I can see the bottom of this temple from here." Link laughs. Shannon smiles, "Hehe, the next time we go in a room, I'll ask you what we'll be coming up against." Link pulls her up. She sits on the narrow ground and sighs. With the bow and arrow, Link shoots the eye. It closes and opens one of the two doors in that room (the right door). He side flips to the next door while Shannon crawls to get there.  
  
In the room they were in was barred from another room. From the door, Link looked to his right and saw a chest. He quickly walked to it and took out the Dungeon's Map. Shannon grunts, "Oh gee, we went all that way just to get a stupid paper that has a map drawn on it? Where's the point in that if you already know this place?" Link got annoyed. He bleated, "Shannon, I already told you that clearing this place helps me get through easier. Now will you stop asking questions?" Shannon rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever!" She pranced out the door laughing. Link sighs, "I should be the one rolling my eyes."  
  
Back into the room where Shannon almost fell through, the both of them went through the next door, which was locked. Link went up to it and opened it. In that room, Shannon quickly ran to the fenced ground with lava below it. Link gasped. He quickly caught up with Shannon. Suddenly, a wall of fire came from behind them. Shannon screamed. "Shannon," said Link," follow me!" On the east wall was a platform. Shannon and Link quickly jumped on it. The wall of fire went pasted them. With relief, Shannon fell flat on the platform and gasped for breath. Link walked pasted her and went through the door there. She whined. He turned around and sighed, "Shannon, don't be a baby, let's go." She got up and walked looking down.  
  
As they walked through the door, Shannon awed. "How wow! We're on top of all the boulders!" Link spoke softly in her ear, "And if you fall, you'll end up running through that room with the wall of fire again." She yelped and fell to the ground. Link laughed. "Not funny!" she said. While jumping on each platform, Link observed the area. He came upon a cracked floor. Before he could bomb it, a Torch Slug crawled by. Shannon yelled from the door, "Hey Link! That's a Torch Slug! Can I kill it?" Link pointed at it. Shannon raised her hands out and aimed for the Torch. Suddenly, it was Zelda. She shot the Torch Slug with a beam of light, then disguised herself as Shannon again. Link took out a bomb and placed it on the cracked hold in the ground. "Stand back," he said. The ground exploded revealing another passageway to a Goron's prison.  
  
Shannon jumped in the air saying, "Yippee! Another button to press!" She flipped in the air and landed on the pressure switch. "Hey," she said, "This is that Goron who we couldn't get out last time. And look, the gate over there opened also!" She ran through it in and out as Link took the key and lefted her behind.  
  
He climbed back to the top and looked around. Quietly, before Shannon could get up, he ran upon a pressure switch. But before he could step on it, he was pulled down. Shannon got there first. She began to laugh. "I got you! You know that you shouldn't press this without me!" Link sighs, "What's the point? You'll step on it anyway." Shannon laughs in a proudly manner. The pressure switch opened a Gorons prison on the other side of the room. Link quickly jumped on each platform. Shannon spoke in her competitive voice, "I bet I can make it there first!" Link smirks. The both of them jumped on each platform to raise each other. Link was able to make it first.  
  
Shannon wailed, "No fair!" Link folds his arms, "All is fair in love, war, and races." She got up, rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever!" Link leans on the wall and watches Shannon run around. "I'm not going with you to the fire room again if you fall!" he yells. Shannon yells, "Don't worry, I won't-ah!" She tripped over her foot and fell on top on a boulder. Luckly, she ran on it and jumped back onto the platform. "I told you that you'll fall," yells Link. He caught up to her. The both of them went up to a door up there.  
  
The next room was fill with flame curtains. Link headed to the Northwest room where he found a chest that held a compass. Shannon was standing at the door where they came from knowing that Link will call her when she's ready to follow. Going through a door and the other end of the room was a small passageway that shown a Goron in a prison. Link knew that it wasn't time to get it yet, so he walked passed it and went through the door in front of him. Once he got back to the room Shannon was in, he called for her to press of the Pressure Switch. She ran joyfully and jumped on the button. "Shannon, hurry!" Link yelled, "The fire wall just disappeared. We don't get much time before it lights up again!" Link ran for the last door that used to be blocked by a firewall. Shannon quickly made it in with him. The firewall lit again leaving Shannon and Link stuck there. Link stared at the door for a moment saying, "I remembered something about this door. Now what was it?" Shannon sighed, "C'mon Link, let's go." She went up to the door and tries to open it. Link gasps; he pulls her out of the falling door's way. She would fall the ground and pant. "Oh, I didn't know that," she said. Link smiled, "That's what I forgot. Ok, I'm going to set a bomb here. As you can see, that door is fake. So the next time we come upon a door, stay behind me." Shannon folds her arms and grunts.  
  
The door exploded and the both of the walk through. Shannon gasped, "What's that?" Link looked up and saw, "A Flare Dancer." It jumps into the platform lit with fire and jumps back out spinning. Link takes his Hookshot out and aims for its body. The fire around it made the Flare Dancer look like a body. Once Link's Hookshot hit it, the fire around it disappeared. It grew legs and ran around the room. Shannon screamed everytime it got close to her. Link gets his Big Goron Sword out and jump attacks the Flare Dancer. It turns red and jumps back into the fire. At got back out having a different fire color. Once Link stabbed the Dancer several more times, it exploded making the fire on the platform disappear.  
  
The platform lift took Link and Shannon into a massive room filled with many Keeses. Before Link got do to anything else, he shot down the Keese. Looking up into the chest surrounded by fire, Link knew that inside held the Megaton Hammer and that he should take it. He laughs. Shannon looked suspicious. "What are you laughing about?" Link smiles, "In that chest surrounded by fire, inside holds the Megaton Hammer. I already have it though." Shannon moans, "That what did we come here for?" Link smirks, "To take the challenge." He jumps on a Pressure Switch and runs on the outer side of the circle quickly making it to the chest before the fire lit again. In front of him was the chest. When it opened, he took out the Megaton Hammer. Smiling, he took out his other Megaton Hammer to compare each one. Shannon came crawling up to him. "Hey," she pants, "What are you doing?" Link says, "Look at each Megaton Hammer." She stands up and looks at each one. The one that Link just got (from the chest) has no dents and it looks like no one touched it. As for Link's, his had small dents and has several scratches. It wasn't even shiny.  
  
The both of them walked down the outer circle of the room and went up to a block with a face. Link put the new Megaton Hammer away and got out his old one. They stand on the block and Link bangs it with his hammer. The block shook which took them down. In the first room, they saw "weird" idols with faces blocking the door. Link went up to it and hit it with his Megaton Hammer. The elevated block opened a path below once Link hit it with his hammer. Shannon walked around waiting for Link to call her. She came upon two small crates. Cause of becoming bored, she thought of breaking the crates. Link turns around and gasps. Shannon broke the first crate. Just when she about to break the last one, Link blocked her by her kick. She fell back and whined, "I'm sorry Link, why did you do that? I was just having a little fun?" Link sighed, "We have to use one of these crates to set down there." He pointed to a blue Pressure Switch close to the next door they had to go through. Shannon gets up and simpers. "Sorry." He takes the crate and carries it down to the Pressure Switch. Shannon walks slowly behind him. The Pressure Switch opened the barred door in front of him. He set the box down and opened the door. Shannon followed behind slowly. In the next room was another Lift Block. Link hammered it and fell through.  
  
Close to where he landed was a rusted switch. Shannon comes back to her happy mood and runs for the button. Link stands back, smiling. When Shannon jumped on the switch, it didn't move. Shannon jumped on it again. "Hey," she says, "Why doesn't it work?" Link laughs. With his hammer, he hit the switch. The door next to them opened. Link walks in. Shannon folds her arms saying, "Whatever!"  
  
In the next room, they were above a Goron's Prison that Link saw the last time he walked through that passage. Besides them was a Blue Block. Link played Song of Time. The block lowered down to that passageway. Before Link jumped down, he pressed the Pressure Switch up there with his hammer. Then he jumped down and got the key the Goron had. It spoke to Shannon before it lefted. After that, they took the hallway that led to the giant pillar that they didn't hit yet.  
  
Link took out his Megaton Hammer and hit the giant pillar. Shannon and Link yelled as they fell with the pillar. The pillar led them to the room where they first met Darunia. They went back to the entrance. Link held his hammer as he walked down the steps. He took a left and found a door covered with block faces. He hit them down and took out his last key to open the chained door.  
  
In the room they were in was Torch Slugs. Link ran to the middle and quickly shot all the Keese. Then he took out his Hammer and hammered the ground. All the Torch Slugs flipped over. Link used his Big Goron Sword to do spin attacks to all of them. Once they were all killed, the barred door opened. Inside was another Goron with a Boss Chest. Shannon sighs as she watched Link hit the Pressure Switch with his hammer. The prison opens and Link get the key. The Goron thanks them and leaves. Walking back the way they came in, they then went to the room where they met Darunia to opened the chained door with the Boss Key.  
  
The room they were in was very huge and filled with lava. In the center was a platform with holes. Link jumped down to the platform to look around. But before Shannon could follow, the other platform that led to the arena sunk into the lava. Shannon screams, "Link! I can't get past!" Link yells, "Stay there!" Suddenly, he felt the ground shaking below him. Lava spouts out of the holes revealing Volvagia. Out of nowhere, Tarkainius flew out. "I see you've finally made it to the final room. Link, meet Subterranean Lava Dragon: Volvagia." He disappeared out of site. Volvagia flew into the air and dived into one of the holes. Link took out his Hammer. Once he saw one of the holes spout lava, he ran to it. Volvagia popped out. Link jump attacks with his hammer and smashes its head. It holds its head and moves around trying to get the headache away. But Link was able to hit it again. Volvagia wailing and ducked under one of the holes. It came out flying to the top dropping rocks from above. Link quickly jumps on ones that come to his to reach his way to Volvagia. 'This was like that time when I was jumping on boulders that fell from the volcano just to get to the top of the crater,' he thought. Finally at the top, he takes out his Hammer and jumps high enough to hit Volvagia. Then he stands on him as they both fall to the ground. The lava dragon dives back into a hole and stays in there. As soon as Link saw two holes spouting, ran to the right one. He was able to here Shannon cheering him on. Volvagia gets out and looks for Link. But Link uses the hammer to hit him again. It gets a headache and shakes its head. Link hits him again. Volvagia sinks into the lava and flies out. He surrounds Link with his body and shoots him with his fire breath. Link blocks it with his shield. It flies to the top and again drops rocks. Link jumps on ones coming his way to reach Volvagia. At the top, Link hits it with the hammer. The both of them fall down. Link stands on its head to give it more damage once it hits the ground. Finally, when Volvagia's head smashes the ground. It flies into the air screaming as it fries into bones. The head falls in front of Link opening and closing it's mouth until it was nothing. The platform that was in the lava rose up again for Shannon to past. She ran up to Link and hugged him. "Uh Shannon," he says. Shannon looks at Link, "You did great Link! I didn't know you were able to jump on rocks like that!" Link blushed, "Well, it's the experience, that's all." In the middle of the arena was a blue portal. Link held Shannon's hand and walked in with her.  
  
Back in the Chamber of Sages, Link and Shannon lie in the middle. On top of the fire shaped medallion, Darunia was standing with his arms folded. "Link," he said, "You have saved my people. I thank you very much. I'm glad that I was also able to help you along the way. Who'd ever thought that I, the great Darunia, would become a sage? But I remember now. Of what happened in the future. Link, help the past and change the world. Take this Fire Medallion, with it, you and I can share my power." He raised his hands in the air and out came the Fire Medallion. He gave it to Link. "You are now are true brother Link," he said. A bright light filled Shannon and Link's eyes. Until then, they found themselves in front of the Fire Temple on the teleporting point. 


	8. Gannondorf's Return (Chapt. 8)

Chapter 8  
  
"I told you Shannon, you didn't make it in time," Link complains. On the way to Zora's Domain, Shannon was whining about Volvagia. "I wanted to fight him!" she moans. Link sighs, "It's already over ok? You might be able to fight another one of those guys another time. But now, we have to go to Zora's Domain." She walks with Link looking around the place. Then she smiles. "That was amazing," she said, "The way you fought him. Jumping off the huge rocks like that. Only Sheikahs have the strength to do that stuff." Link laughs, "Are you telling me that you could do it also?" Shannon snaps, "Ofcourse I can! You just never saw me." Link chortles, "How about that time when Zelda and I were climbing up the mountain? When the volcano erupted, she didn't jump off the rocks." Shannon hollers, "That wasn't me though! That was Zelda. If you see me at the volcano erupting, then you'll know!" Link laughs, "Whatever you say Shannon."  
  
By the time they reached Zora's Domain, they walked inside. Shannon gasps. "What happened to this place?" Everything was frozen solid, which didn't surprise Link. He spoke softly, "It's just the evil in the temple that's doing this. Right now, the Zora's are under this think sheet of ice. If we defeat Morpha in the Water Temple, the ice will melt and the Zora's could go off swimming again." Shannon awes, "Look at the waterfall! It's totally frozen! Not a single water in site." Link sighs, "Ice is frozen water." She blows a puff of air. "I know that!" They looked around the place checking if any Zora's weren't in the ice. Link says, "I know! There's a Zora is the shop here…but no." "Huh?" said Shannon. Link says, "In order to open the shop, we need blue fire. We'll have to go in the Ice Cavern!" Shannon gulps, "The Ice Cavern?" She falls to the ground and grabs Link's leg begging. "Oh please! Not the Ice Cavern! Anything but the Ice Cavern." She gets up laughing, "What's an Ice Cavern?" Link squeezes his fist angrily. "Shannon," he grumbles, "Do you ever take things seriously?" Shannon kissed him on the cheek. "Nope." He pushes her away and sighs. "Just," he says, "just stop…ok?" Shannon smiles, "Okey-dokey." Link grumbles.  
  
The both of them walk up the steps that led to King Zora. When they checked him, he was frozen. In red ice. "Red ice?" asked Shannon. Link says, "We need blue fire to melt it away. That's why we're here in the first place." They walk past him and went to Lord Jabu Jabu's place. He wasn't there though. What was left was ice cubes floating on the water. Link flashes onto his Water Tunic, put on his Iron Boots and jumps into the water. "Hey!" Shannon yells, "What about me?" She points out one finger as she shivered and stuck it in the water. Her finger froze into a small ice cube. She hugged herself and ran inside Zora's Domain where it was a bit warmer. Link walked at the bottom of the water looking around. He smiled thinking that he hasn't done this in a long time.  
  
After an hour of walking underwater, Link floats back up and looks around. "Where's Shannon?" He walks inside Zora's Domain and finds Shannon sitting besides King Zora. "You must be very cold in that block of ice," she says, "But this ice is different. Are you able to sleep in it? I'd choke and die. Well, if I was alive that is." Shannon turns around and finds that Link was looking at her with his arms on his hips. "Shannon?" She gets up scratching her head. "What is it?" he asks. Shannon laughs, "How long were you standing there looking at me?" Link sighs, "Does this sound familiar? You must be cold in that block of ice." Shannon simpers, "Oh, well, I'm sure he would be cold." He states, "Shannon, this ice warm ice. It's red. We have to go in the Ice Cavern to get cold fire to cool this down." She scratches her head again. "That's weird."  
  
Just when Link was going to walk outside, Shannon stops him. "You know Link, I can go for that Blue Tunic you're wearing. It is cold outside." Link says, "Sorry Shannon, but if you can't stand that cold, then you might as well wait for me. There is a shop here. If we pure Blue Fire on it, it'll open. There, you can get your Tunic. You already have the Fire Resistance Tunic don't you?" She nods. "Good," he says, "I'll be back with blue fire." Before Shannon could grab him again, he ran outside.  
  
Instead of diving in the water, he jumped on the ice cubes to make it to the Cavern. Some Octorocks was trying to hit him. But he quickly pasted by. When he got there, he jumped and landed on land. Then he walked inside. (I will not explain what he did in the Ice Cavern because I am sure you are able to go through it easily."  
  
Link came back several minutes with a new set of Iron Boots and two bottles of Blue Fire. Shannon got up and ran up to him. But when she tried to stop, she slipped and fell of the ground landing on her bottom. She gets up whining. Link laughs, "You have to watch what you're doing here Shannon. Don't forget, this place is ice." "Sorry," she says, "Hey what are those?" She points of the Iron Boots. Link smiles, "This is for you, it's what I use when I go underwater. You can attach it to your boots." She says, "Where will I put them after wards?" Link took out her hand and set a small necklace on her hand. "What's this?" she asks. Link explained, "This is what I use when I need to put things on. Whenever I need my red Tunic, this necklace can flash it on me." She awes, "Wow, thanks."  
  
Shannon puts of the Iron Boots and tries to walk around. She was able to walk barely. Link laughs, "It's for underwater only. And now, for the Water Tunic." He walks up to King Zora and pours Blue Fire. The ice melts and King Zora was alive again. Link jumps on to the steps and bows down to the King. "Oi!" he says, "Were you the one who brought me back to life…Link!" Link stands up. "Why Link," says King Zora, "I haven't seen you ever since you and Zelda had a son. How's it been…Oh, I see it's not time for that. Everyone is frozen under this sheet of ice. Please go to the Water Temple and save my daughter!" Link gulps, "Uh-oh. I forgot about her." Shannon asks, "Who do you mean?" Link moans, "You'll see when we're there." "Oh yes," says the King," Before you go, would this young lady like to have a Water Tunic?" Shannon says, "Well sure! I mean, yes your highness." He hands her the tunic and stares at her questionably. "Don't you and Zelda have something in common?" Link whistles. Shannon simpers, "Well, I don't think so. But I do live with her in the castle." The King chortles, "Oh I see, you're Shannon aren't you?" She smiles, "Yes." He laughs, "Well, the two of you might as well be going now. I really do hope this ice does melt soon. I really want to see me people again." Link would sincere and walk out with Shannon.  
  
He watches her try on her Water Tunic. All of the purple on her changed into blue to show that she was wearing the tunic. "Wow, this is great," she says. At Lake Hylia, Shannon covered her mouth with her hands. "Omigosh! What has happened to the beautiful lake?" Link sighs, "It's not beautiful no more. Morpha has done this. We have to go in the temple and defeat it." Shannon puts a fist up. "That's for sure!" She runs to the water that was left and set on her Iron Boots. She walks into the water and covered her mouth. Link quickly follows and goes underwater with her. She opens her mouth and awes. "Wow," she says, "I didn't know breathing underwater felt so comfortable." She breathed in and out smiling everytime. Link ignores her as he hits the small switch with his Longshot. It floats up to the top of the water and the gate that was in front of the Temple opened. They both walked in.  
  
From where they came from, Link ran to his right and jumped in to the water. When he got to the passageway he was swimming to, he climbed on it and went inside. He jumped in the water in there and got on his Iron Boots. There, he looked for a huge block. Shannon was behind him. Her Iron boots were also on. Link took the block and pulled it as much as he can until it couldn't move. Then he swam out of the passageway with Shannon and went to the other passageway that was below the one they were at. Iron Boots on his feet, he sunk in and took the boots of to swim through the passage. Once he got in, he set his Iron Boots back on.  
  
Through the passage, Stingers were swimming around. Link took out his Hookshot and used it to kill the Stingers. Once they were all gone, he aimed for the Hookshot latch and pulled his way there. Shannon swam there without her Iron Boots on. Looking for another Hookshot latch, Link held Shannon on the waist and Hookshot his way up. They landed on dry land. Shannon whined, "I don't like water. Why didn't we train in water when we had the chance?" Link sighs, "Not now Shannon. Walking up to the geyser that was in the room. He saw a chest in it. Looking for a switch, he aimed at it and the geyser went down. Link opened the chest and got a Compass. Then, the both of them got out.  
  
From there, Link used his Iron Boots to sink to the bottom of the Temple at the East Side. There were two torches underwater. Link walked through with Shannon. He gulped. As they enter, Shannon's eyes widened with anger. Link and Shannon were face to face, with…Ruto! Shannon grumbled, "You!" Ruto bleated, "You!" Link stood in front of Shannon. "Ruto," he simpers, "It's been a while." She held a fist up. "You didn't tell me that you still hung around with her! I thought she would've gone with the other Sheikah's by now. Why did you bring her along?" Shannon yelled, "Hey, I came with him because-" She walked up to Link and held his arm. "Because us two are couples." Ruto was shaking with anger. "That's not true! Link married that pathetic Princess Zelda." Shannon growled, "Zelda is not pathetic. Unfortunately for you fishfreak!" Ruto roars, "Fishfreak?" "Ok!" Link says, "I know the both of you want to fuss more, but we have no time for that!" Ruto laughs, "Oh, I'm sorry Link, I'll lead you." She swims up above them. Link and Shannon takes off their Iron Boots with her. But when they rose to the surface, she was gone. "Well," Shannon smirks, "I knew she wasn't good enough to hang around us. She's afraid of me you know?" Link rolls his eyes. Looking around the place, Link found a Triforce Mark on a wall. He came up to it and played Zelda's Lullaby. On the opposite wall, he jumped onto the platform there and went through the door. Shannon wasn't seen since she was hiding. Link didn't realize it. He was too busy in getting the temple over with.  
  
The room he went in had Spike Balls that turned into a ball of rock, or spikes. While using his Longshot, he killed each of them seperatly. Once they were all dead, a Chest appeared in the room. He opened it and walked out with the Dungeon Map. Down to the first floor where he met Ruto, he aimed his arrow at the firing torch and shot the other unlit torches. In the room he opened from bars, Link found a Shell Blade. Killing all of them, another small chest appeared. Leaving the room with a key. He went back to the main room and went to the bottom with a sandy ground and went to the passageway covered up by a crescent-textured block. Jumping onto the platform, he pushed the block down the hole and jumped in after it into the water. Swimming through the path, he made it to a room with a switch, geyser, and a Tektite.  
  
Before Link did anything else, he shot the Tektite before it got in his way. Going to the switch, he slashed it with his sword. The geyser rose. Link jumped on it and got to the other side of the room. On the other side was another door. Through it, he saw water with powerful currents moving a counter clockwise formation. Jumping into the water, Link swam above the flat part of the dragon's body that was against the wall. Quickly putting his Iron boots on, he landed on the body. Then he aimed his Longshot and the dragon switch in the mouth. A gate opened and Link turned to his right to hit the Hookshot Target. Shell Blades were going to attack him. But he quickly took off his Iron Boots and floated up.  
  
Heading south from the Main Area, there was an underwater corridor that had a Shell Blade. Link didn't waist time. So he floated above it. At the end was a switch. Link hit the switch, which raised the water level up to climb up to the next platform. Link used his Longshot to go to the top. He killed the Tektites there and hit the switch. There Shannon appeared. "Hi," she said. Link grumbles, "What do you want?" She looked in front of her and screamed. "A bug!" Link sighs. With his Longshot he hit the Golden Skulltula. Shannon laughed, "Oh, I could've done that." Link shows a sign for her to disappear. She whines, but disappears anyway.  
  
Back to the main part of the temple, Link used his key to open the door in the middle. Link kept an eye on the platform below him. Insides, Link used his Longshot to hit the Hookshot Target in the middle of the room. He went up to the Triforce Mark and played Zelda's Lullaby. The water rose and Link floated down to the bottom of the room and went through that hole at the bottom that the platform was covering.  
  
He sunk into the small room. When he saw the switch at the corner, he hit it with his Longshot and a cage above opened. Link killed all of them with his Longshot and another door opened. He went through it and floated up to an alcove with a torn wall. With a bomb, he destroyed the wall and got the small key in there. Then he got back to the room where he played Zelda's Lullaby and exited through the door on the second (middle) floor.  
  
Link used his Iron Boots and fell back to the first floor to the room with the unlit braziers making the doorway where he met Ruto. He switched on to his Normal Boots and floated as high as the now water-filled second floor. At the torn wall, he planted a bomb and found a forth key behind it.  
  
Swimming back to the middle floor of the building in the center of the main room, Link swam to the locked door on the West Side. Inside, he found was a room with a geyser, and a switch. Link walked on the geyser and quickly got back off. A Tektite was going to ambush him. But he killed it anyway. Going on the geyser again, he got his Longshot and it the switch, which made him go to a new Triforce seal on the top floor. He took out his Ocarina and played Zelda Lullaby again. The water raised all the way to the top.  
  
After that, Link jumped down from the alcove and swam to a locked door to the left. After passing through the door, Link paused in the doorway and used his Longshot to shoot the Keese on the corners. Then he jumped down the platform below and from the right, he used his Longshot onto one of the sinking platforms. Link kept shooting to the higher platforms until he made it to the locked door on top. With a key, he opened the door and went through.  
  
The next room, Link shot all of the Tektites around him. In the center of the room was a switch; with his arrows, he shot it. The dragons around him rose. Aiming for the nearest and smartest Hookshot target on the dragons, Link pulled himself to each one and shot the switch previously until he got to the alcove with two Tektites and a Like Like behind a spike of walls. After killing all of them, he used his Longshot and shot above him to get to the next door.  
  
In the next room was a mysterious, misty pool with a tree in the middle. "This place," Link murmurs, "I know what's in here." Running to the next door, he noticed that his reflection on the water was gone. He figured he wasn't alone…in sense. Link took out his Megaton Hammer and turned around. His dark shadow was waiting for him at the tree. "Finally I can put up with a swordsman," his shadow smirks. "Shadow Link," Link utters. Shadow Link ran up to him and tried to slash him with his sword similar to Link's. But he quickly did a back flip and a jump attack with the Megaton Hammer. Hitting him, he fell into the water. Link turned his back and saw him. Shadow Link was about to slash him, but Link used Din's Fire. He fell back into the water and appeared behind Link again. Using his sword, Link did the spin attack. Shadow Link fell into the water again. Behind Link, he used his spin attack again. The Shadow Link kept grunting and falling in the water. "It's time for serious business," Shadow Link growls. He runs up to Link. He tried to slash him, but Shadow Link jumped on Link's sword and cut a bit of his bangs. Link's eyes angered. He took out his Din's Fire and defeated Shadow Link. The mysterious lake suddenly became a blue room. "It was all an illusion," Link smiles. He feels his bangs. They weren't cut. Shannon comes out of no where and cries. "You didn't tell me to come back yet! Did you forget me? I thought that we're partners! Why did you ignore me? I wanted to play too. What were you doing? Why couldn't I be-" Link covered her mouth. "Hush, you're here anyway." She looked cross-eyed. "Oh," she smiles, "I knew that." Link blows a puff of air.  
  
In the room Link couldn't go through had a chest. "Shannon," he said, "Before we go through this, I want to give you items I already have." He took how a Fairy Bow and Arrows, and the Megaton Hammer. Then, opening the chest, he got a Longshot. "Here," he handed the Fairy bow and some arrows, "This was from the Forest Temple." Then he handed the Megaton Hammer. "This was from the Fire Temple. And then he handed her the new Longshot. "This is from here. I'm giving these to you because you might be needing them one day. I already have all of them from my journey in the future." Shannon smiled. "Thanks Link, these stuff are amazing." "Now let's go," he says.  
  
"Can I play with my Longshot and other weapons?" she begged. Link said, "No, we have to get to the main part of this temple. Pay attention to what's going on." In front of a blue block, Link played Song of Time. The hole behind it had a chest, Link jumped down. Shannon and Link saw themselves in an underground river with strong whirlpools. "What'll happen if we fall through those holes?" Shannon asked. Link answered, "They're whirlpools not holes and we'll end up back here if we fall through any of them. You think you could make it through here without me saving your life?" Shannon laughed, "Whatever, I know I can go through this. You just won't see me as I go." The she disappeared. Link jumped into the water and quickly swam through. Whenever he came upon a whirlpool, he set his Iron Boots on. At a platform, Shannon was standing and waiting for Link. "What took you so long?" Link yelled, "Hey, atleast I'm trying to work out my body. Unlike you, you disappear and reappear into whatever you want." He pulled himself onto the platform. Looking for an eye switch, Link took out his Fairy bow and shot it once it was at sight. It opened a gate to they're left. He quickly grabbed Shannon and used his Longshot to go through the gate. When they were on the other side, Link went up to the chest that pulled him there and opened it only to find a small key.  
  
Link and Shannon went back to the first water-level switch. Link lowered the water-level back to the bottom and went into the center room to raise it up to the middle level. The both of them went to the room facing the south with the eye below the ledge. Very quickly, Link used an arrow and shot the eye. He grabbed Shannon again and pulled themselves over to the hookshot latch right before the gate closed. Link went up to the block in front of them and pushed it as far as it could go. He looked to his right a found a small key.  
  
The both of them went back to the room with the geyser on the West Side to raise the water level back to the top. To get to the final area of the temple, Link used his Iron Boots and dropped to the bottom floor. Shannon also followed. They went to the North door, which had a spiked floor. "I want to Longshot over myself," Shannon stated. Link said, "Alright fine with me. Just as long as you don't let go while you go over the spiked floor." He took out his Longshot and went over first. Shannon was shaking. 'I don't know if I could do this,' she thought. With her Longshot she pressed the bottom and shot across. She gave a little wail. Link was laughing. On the other side, she fell to the ground on her bottom. Link clapped in a silly way. "Good job Shannon, you've learned how to use the Longshot. But you know, landing on your feet would've done better than landing on your bottom." Shannon went up to Link and slapped him. Then she took one of his keys and went through the next door. Link tilted his head. "It wasn't that bad," he said.  
  
The room had boulders, whirlpools, Tektites and strong currents. Link told Shannon to follow him across underwater with their Iron Boots. When they got to the other side, Link took off his Iron Boots, jumped out of the water, and sliced the Tektites. Shannon pulled herself up.  
  
The next room had a small pool with Stingers in them. With Link's Fairy Bow, he shot all of them quickly. Then he jumped down and bombed the suspicious looking walls. The block inside had to be taken out. So Link thought about it, then took it out correctly for it to fall into the water that had a switch on the bottom. The water began to rise which brought them to a door on the top.  
  
They quickly went through the other room by jumping on geysers that gave them enough time to go through. Shannon was panicking everytime she jumped on one. Just when she was on the last one, she jumped off before the geysers shut down. Once they made it across, they were at the direct path of boulders. They waited for one to pass, then ran through. Shannon didn't realize that they had to fall through a hole. She screamed. In the bottom, Link found the Boss Key and went back out. They headed back to the main area with Link's Longshot to get across to the boss room. Shannon was walking around. "Is this the room to Mapha?" she asked. Link hit his head with disapproval. "It's Morpha (More-fa!) And yes, it is." Before they went through, he broke the pots and caught some fairies with all of his empty bottles.  
  
The next room had a steep ramp leading to Morpha with spikes moving back and forth. Before they went any further, Link was leaning on the wall thinking. "What are you doing?" Shannon asked, "We're suppose to go through and fight Morpha! We can't just sit here and do nothing. What if Hyrule is too late just because we spent most of our time in this Temple? I want-" Link yelled, "I'm thinking of a strategy!" She grew quiet. "Sorry," he apologized, "It's just that with all of your complaining, I can't think." She folded her arms. "Well, fine, I won't complain," she said. "We have to think of how to defeat Morpha," Link said, "I know a way, it's just that you'll have to cooperate with me to make this quicker. You want to go back to the castle? Then listen…"  
  
When they walked through the door, Shannon jumped on one of the platforms. "Shannon get out of there!" Link yelled. Tarkainius flew through a portal. "What took you so long to get through this Temple?" he asked. Link said nothing. "I suppose you want to challenge me? Well, that's not going to happen here. I want you to meet the Giant Aquatic Amoeba, Morpha!" Then, he disappeared. Suddenly, the place began to shake. Shannon looked worried and couldn't get off. Then she screamed. Morpha was showing itself in front of her. Then it dived back into the water. "You know what to do right Shannon!" Link yelled. She jumped out of the platform and ran to a corner. She turned to Link and nodded. He started to run around the place. When Morpha dived out of the water to reach Link, Shannon quickly ran on the platforms and shot her Longshot to grab the core Morpha used to control the water around it. Once she grabbed it, she threw it to Link; he got his Big Goron Sword out and stabbed it in the air. The core was shaking. Blue blood was dripping from it. It dived back into the water. "Let's do it again!" Link yelled. Shannon was jumping from the excitement. "Alright let's do it!" Link began to run around. Morpha shot out tentacles the almost reached Link. But he quickly jumped in the air to block it. Shannon came running and shot her Longshot again. The core was on her. She threw it to Link. He took out his Big Goron Sword and stabbed it onto the wall. The core was shaking madly. Link pulled the sword out. The core flew into the middle and exploded. As for all of the water, it flew through the ceiling and out of site. A portal was in the middle. Link took Shannon's hand and walked through.  
  
They were brought to the Chamber of Sages. On top of the Water Medallion, Ruto rose through it. Her arms were on her hips. "Hello Hero of Time," she said. Link didn't say anything. She glanced at Shannon and then looked at him again. "What is she doing here?" Shannon yelled, "Wouldn't you like to know!" Ruto laughed, "I'm not into conversations right now. Link thanks for awaking me from my sleep. For that I now give you my eternal love!" He jumped. "I'm married Ruto!" She closes her eyes. "Oh, I forgot you're with that Queen. Well, I know that we can't see each other much anymore because I have to go watch the Water Temple, but if it's ok, you could always visit me there. And while you're at it, leave Shannon behind!" Shannon yelled, "Whatever Fishfreak! I'm going wherever Link is going!" "Fishfreak?! You're a toothpick!" "Ok," Link said, "I know you girls want to yell at each other, but I think we should be going now." Ruto folded her arms. "Alright, as for saving the Water Temple, I share my powers with you. Please, take this Medallion…respectfully!" She raised her hands in the air and the Medallion appeared. Link held his hands out and took it. Back at Lake Hylia, Shannon and Link watch the water refill into a beautiful lake once again. 


	9. Gannondorf's Return (Chapt. 9)

Chapter 9  
  
"So that means that we won't be seeing Ruto anymore?" Link and Shannon were on Epona and riding to the mountains. "It doesn't mean that we'll never see her. There will be a time when all of the Sages meet." He didn't want to ruin anything. So he kept his mouth shut. Once they went over the small bridge, Shannon started to talk about the Sages. "How many Sages are there?" Link said, "In all, there is seven." "So there's seven temples?" she asked. He looked left and right. "Well, not really." On the steps that led to Kakariko Village, Shannon and Link smelt fire. "What's that!" she asked. Link tried to get a hold of her, but she ran right into the Village.  
  
Shannon's eyes widened as she saw the Village on fire. Link ran behind her. "Link do something!" she cried. "Look, its U.N. and C.N," he yelled. He ran into the fires with his Fire Resistance Tunic and grabbed them before flames rose from the grass. He brought them to Shannon. "See!" C.N. yells, "I told you that this place would go on fire! I told you that we should've lefted!" U.N. grumbled, "Well, I don't care. You're not always right." Link said, "You two better leave now because…Impa!" At the well was Impa standing. He ran up to her. "Link," she said, "Stand back." Then a black, blue and purple spirit flew out of the Well and crawled around the place. Impa got ready to fight. When the spirit saw her, it went straight for her. Link was going to hold her back, but she told him to stay away. The spirit lifted her in the air and shook her all over. She was grunting and pulling herself to get out. The spirit threw her on the ground. "Impa, are you alright?" Link asked. He looked in front of him and saw that the spirit was coming for him. "I'll handle this!" he said. Impa raised a hand out. "No! Don't!" she yelled. Link was ready to do the spin attack. He held his sword behind him and his shield in front of him. But the force was too strong. Link was lifted in the air and slammed to the ground.  
  
When he woke up, Impa and Shannon were kneeling besides him. "Looks like you're coming around," Impa said. Shannon helped him up. "Are you ok?" she asked, "Whatever got you slammed you on the ground really hard." Link felt bruises on his knees, elbows and shoulders. "I feel fine. Just a few bruises. Nothing to worry about." Shannon hugged him tightly. "Oh, I thought that it was going to really kill you. I thought it was going to break your bones and you wouldn't be able to get up no more and Navi isn't here to heal you just in case you did-" "I'm fine," Link said. He struggled to get up. Impa was standing at the Well looking inside it. When Link saw her, he slowly walked up to her, then sat on the steps. "It was broken," Impa uttered, "The seal, the evil spirit that I set in here." She turned around to look at Link. "An evil force has been released from this well and it's heading to the Shadow Temple. If you can stop it, then I'll reward you," Impa said. She took a Telenut from her pocket, slammed it on the ground, and was gone.  
  
"Well, she didn't say much," Shannon complained, "She didn't even say what the prize was. Not even saying hi to me!" She kneeled on the ground and covered her eyes. Link knew she was crying. "Stop it Shannon," Link said, "I already know what she's going to give me. And we'll see her again. But before we go through any of the Temples, I have something to give you." With his necklace, he was able to set the Big Goron Sword and the Lens of Truth. "Are these more of your items?" she asked. Link replied, "Ones that I already have. I got the Lens of Truth while I was little. I got it just for fun. It was when we were training in the mountains. And so with the Big Goron Sword right after I went to Termina." She lifted up the Big Goron Sword. Link saw her struggling. "Need a little help with that?" he asked. She grunted, "No thanks." He held on to his necklace again. This time, it was the Silver Gautlets. She set the sword down and looked at the Gautlets. "You could keep these. I got it after I got the Lens of Truth." When she set them on, she felt more power in herself. "This feels so weird," she simpered. Shannon felt a bit uncomfortable about it though. "You think I'll do good with a sword? Sheikahs don't use them," she frowned. Link said, "You can keep it away just by holding your necklace. You could use it whenever. I just thought that you should have the same items I do just in case you're not around me." Shannon smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Link!" He smiled.  
  
Instead of going to the mountains, Link chose to go straight to the Shadow Temple. "So where is the Shadow Temple?" Shannon asked as she swung her arms to her side. Link replied, "It's in the Graveyard." She jumped. "The gr-gr-graveyard?" He nodded. Shannon stopped walking. "What is it?" he asked. She whispered, "Isn't there ghosts in there?" Link laughed, "Poes, not ghost." She mumbled, "It's still the same thing." The both of them walked to the Graveyard slowly. Shannon was holding onto Link's arm pulling him back. But he kept on going.  
  
The Graveyard had wandering Poes everywhere. Shannon yelped, "How are we suppose to get past them?" Link took out his Ocarina and played, "Nocturne of Shadow." The music lifted them up to the Triforce floor in front of a small tunnel. Shannon looked around. She went up to a fence and looks down at the Graveyard. Then she turns around and smiles. "I knew that we wouldn't have to fight those Poes. You know that I could've play Nocturne of Shadow." Link didn't say anything and walked through the tunnel.  
  
In the tunnel, torches were lit and the door that led to the temple was already open. Link hesitated. 'Impa must've been here,' he thought. He looked around and saw Shannon standing in the middle posing on a small stand. Link raised his arms for a sec then went to Shannon to take her down. "Let's go Shannon. Unless you want to stay out with the Poes." She jumped and ran after him.  
  
Through the opened passageway, Link and Shannon come upon an endless pit. On the other side was a Hookshot latch. He got his Longshot and shot his way over. Shannon gulped. "Hey, what about me? You were suppose to carry me over!" He said, "I thought you also had a Longshot." She hit herself on the head. "Oh, silly me." She got out her Longshot and starred at it. "Aren't you coming over?" he asked. She simpered, "Oh yeah, sorry." She pointed her Longshot to the latch and shot it over. Link watched her scream and pull herself up. "Hey, that was not funny!" she growled. Link laughed, "I thought you were a Sheikah, you should know another way around." Shannon didn't say anything. Instead, she disappeared. "Nice and quiet," Link whispered. In front of him was a wall. Obviously, he knew it was an illusion. So he walked right through.  
  
"It's been a long time ever since I haven't used the Len's of Truth," he said to himself. Looking through it, he looked at all eight skull torches and looked for the one that had fire lit on it. With the bird statue, he pushed it to point at the firing torch. When he did that, he dug in his pocket and took out the dungeon map of the place. "There's suppose to be an illusionary wall that I should go through to get this map. But I already have it. Plus, I already got the Hover Boots. But maybe Shannon would want it."  
  
The Len's of truth brought him to a fake wall on the West Wall. He headed through it. Inside had walls with skulls on them. Link kept an eye on his Len's to see through the place. He found a door. And when he went through it, he saw Keese and Redeads. They were easy to kill. A chest appeared. Link opened it and got the new dungeon map. He compared it to his old one, to the new one. 'Shannon might want this new one,' he thought. He went out of the room and found another one. This one had a Deadhand. Link smirked, 'This'll be easy.' With the Len's of Truth, he looked at the dirt floor and looked for a dark circle. That circle had the Deadhand hiding. He placed a bomb on top of it and jumped back. The bomb exploded and the Deadhand dug out. Link got his Big Goron sword ready. It slowly crawled to Link and bent its head down to bite Link. He did the second level spin attack. It threw its head back up and dug back into the ground. Link set another bomb on to of the black circle as he looked through the Len's of Truth and ran back. The Deadhand dug out and went for Link. When it bent over, he used his second leveled spin attack again. The Deadhand died. In the middle of the room was a chest. Link opened it and got the Hover Boots. "Shannon!" he yelled. She jumped out of nowhere screaming. "What?" he said as he listened to the irritating noise. She hugged Link. "These walls are scary, look, there's skulls on them." She squeezed him harder. Link pulled her off and held the Hover Boots on front of her. She starred at them. He lowered his eyelids. "It's yours; take it before I change my mind. I already have one." She took and said, "Thanks, but what does it do?" He explained, "If you are on a ledge and walk off it, you will still be floating. But only for a matter of time. You need to learn how to control them so that you could walk in the air as much as you want. I could do that now." Link watched Shannon put on the Hover Boots. As she walked around, she slid. "Ahh! I'm gonna fall!" she screamed. He laughed, "No you're not. If you are able to handle that, then you might be able to cross the pit in the room we were last in." Shannon looked puzzled. He sighed. "The room that had the bird statue?" She hit herself on the head. "Oh yeah, I remember that-Ahh! You mean we have to cross that deep hole?" He nodded.  
  
The both of them got out of the wall and went to the endless pit. Shannon didn't let go of Link. They had their Hover Boots on, so it was hard for Link to drag Shannon around. Just to get this over with, Link lifted up Shannon and ran across the pit. When he got to the tongue, he set Shannon down and went through the door. She yelped and ran in after him.  
  
The room had walls that looked like you could bomb them. Shannon was already gone. A Beamos was in the middle of the room. Link quickly bombed it. He ran to where the Beamos was and played Song of Storms, a Big Fairy flew out. It quickly healed him and his magic. To the left, Link looked through his Lens of Truth and saw an illusionary wall. He walked through it and went through a door from there.  
  
This room had Gibdos, similar to Redeads; he played Song of the Sun and the Redeads froze. With the Big Goron Sword, he killed the Gibdos. In the middle of the room appeared a chest. Link took out his Compass and got the one in the chess to compare them. Both of them were shiny and looked new. He smiled; after that, he ran out of the room and went through the next one. It had silver Rupees everywhere. He ran around the place to gather them all ducking from the spinning scythes. Once he got all of the Keys, a barred door opens and Link walks out with a Key to the last room.  
  
The corridor had Skulltulas and falling blades. Link made it through easy and got out to a huge cavern. Suddenly, he heard noises. He looks up and sees a Wall Master coming down on him. With the Din's Fire, Link pushed it to the ground and fried it. Looking around the place, he saw a large platform. When he got pasted the blades and made it to the platform, a Stalfos jumped out of nowhere and began to attack him. "I don't got time for this," he uttered. He got his Hover Boots on and jumped onto a moving platform and waved at the Stalfos. It held its sword up and jumped after him. But he was too heavy and fell through the pit. Link looked down laughing. When the platform got to it's highest point, he jumped again to the other side.  
  
The other side had another set of Silver Rupees that Link had to get so that the barred door could open. Once he got them all, the door opened and he went through. The room had falling spikes. Looking at the wall, Link used his Len's of Truth and saw a grey block embedded in the wall. He pulled it out and pushed it to the middle of the spikes to keep them from touching him. He ran around the place to get all the items he could find. Then he ran around the block and pulled it to the other side. "Wonder where Shannon is?" he asked. Link looked around the place, but thought that he should get this Temple over with. He climbed on the block and (8) 


End file.
